<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are the reason by Mary93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876500">You are the reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary93/pseuds/Mary93'>Mary93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary93/pseuds/Mary93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope and Anthony had one thing in common, they were left heart broken.<br/>Will they understand they could be perfect for each other?<br/>He will be her reason to live, she will be his reason to come home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her father’s death and Colin’s departure Penelope was left heart broken.<br/>
Her father wasn’t the best and had failed at a lot of things but he was still hers and Colin, well, he was gone. He wanted to see the world…a wish he taught he would never accomplish but of course, she had spoken. She only wanted to make him realise that he was way too young to marry Marina.<br/>
And here she was, her family’s reputation was ruined, her father death, her mother was still the same and the man she loves is gone.<br/>
Everything wasn’t all black but still, she was feeling like she could fainted at every breath she take.<br/>
But today, she decided to wipe away her tears, after all it was 9 months ago now. She had to find a way to help her family, maybe by marriage, maybe by writing a novel with her alias, Miss Whistledown… She was young too but she was her only hope to succeed.<br/>
She just stopped writing her diary when she heard her mother yelling from the front door.<br/>
“Penelope, Miss Bridgerton is here for you!”<br/>
She quickly put away her diary and went to see what, Eloise wanted…<br/>
“Good morning Eloise, what is the pleasure of you coming here?” She really hate to speak like an old lady but her mother hadn’t left the porch.<br/>
“I would like to invite you to our diner tonight, if you accept Lady Featherington.”<br/>
Penelope looked at her mother with her puppies’ eyes, she didn’t except it to work but it did and her mother said yes before going back to the “petit salon” with her sisters.<br/>
“Great, Pen! Daphne and Simon will be there too. Mother ask me to tell you that you didn’t have to wear an evening dress… something about a family time…I wasn’t really listening.”<br/>
“Oh, well. I’ll take the dress code then. I have to go see Philippa she said she has a great new to tell us”… she continues whispering “I think, she received a marriage proposal.”<br/>
“You will tell me!”<br/>
“Of course Miss Bridgeton! “ Pen respond laughing.<br/>
************************<br/>
After a long day listening to her mother pestering about the new Lord Featherington who didn’t want to marry one of her daughter and her sisters mocking her about her weight loss… Pen was exhausted.<br/>
Around 6 O’clock she took her bath and made her toilet.<br/>
She looked at her naked body in the mirror.<br/>
She had lost weight, not too much but she looked less childish and her curve were better proportioned but it was still hard for her to accept her body.<br/>
“Pen you need to hurry up if you don’t want to be late tonight” she said to herself.<br/>
She decide to wear a cream colored dress with embroidered red flowers. She put a few make up on, nothing too much … she hate that.<br/>
She took her gloves and head to the front door, her mother didn’t even bother to ask her when she will be back.<br/>
During this time on the other side of the street…<br/>
“Daphne, Mother, I will find a wife during the season. I promise so please can we delay this conversation till then?”<br/>
“Of course, son but please at lease think about what kind of wife you want.”<br/>
“Well, we all know she had to be very…helplfull” told Benedict with a smirk.<br/>
“Very funny, brother.”<br/>
The housekeeper entered the living room and introduced Penelope to the family.<br/>
“Welcome Miss Featherington” says Lady Bridgerton.<br/>
“Save by the bell” told Simon to Anthony.<br/>
But Anthony didn’t respond, his eyes were locked on Penelope a look that did not escape to Simon vigilance.<br/>
“Good evening Lady Bridgerton, Lord Bridgerton, your Graces” Said Penelope looking and smiling to the fourth of them. “Thank you for the invitation”.<br/>
“I thought, you would enjoy to share a good meal with all of us.”<br/>
“And you tought right.”<br/>
“Penelope, it’s been a long time not seeing you… How are you ?” ask Daphne.<br/>
“Very well, thank you. I hope you’re doing great too.”<br/>
“Yes, Simon and I are expecting as Eloise certainly told you so the happiest”.<br/>
“She did indeed” Penelope couldn’t hide a laugh when she saw her friend imitate her sister behind her back what caught the attention of everyone.<br/>
“Eloise! Can you please stop playing a fool?”<br/>
“I don’t think I ever stop loving to make a fool of my sister, mother.”<br/>
At that, everyone were laughing even Eloise’s victim.<br/>
“The diner is serve, shall we go?” Anthony said already leading the way to the dining room.<br/>
Once at the table, Antony offered the place to his right to Penelope. She was surprise by the attention, she was more accustomed to be sit by Eloise but she didn’t show any of her thoughts and sat down thanking the valet who held the chair for her.<br/>
The diner was delicious then Simon took Penelope who was speaking to Eloise by surprise asking her how was her family.<br/>
« Mother is fine, she told us today that Prudence’s husband had accept to let her live with them. » « She certainly  happy with this… » interrupt Eloise « She will move in their house after the season. »<br/>
« And what about your sister, Philippa ? I’ve heard she had been proposed » ask Violet.<br/>
« Yes and she had said yes. Mother also gave her focus. Her fiance is not a Lord but He’s very kind with her and could soon became a Lord Himself. »<br/>
« It’s good to hear thaht »<br/>
« and you, Miss Featherington, isn’t it too hard since your father’death ?» asked a very innocent Hyacinthe.<br/>
Everyone looked at her like she was crazy but apparently the girl wasn’t ashamed of her question.<br/>
Penelope took a seep of water and answer Hyacinthe with a very kind smile.<br/>
« Telling that everything is fine would be a lie my dear… I have to find a way to survive without being a nuisance for my mother so I think I’ll have to be at my better self this season. I have to find a husband, a kind one, if possible. »<br/>
After that the pie was serve and Anthony change the subject of the conversation, Penelope was very glad and smile to him to shaw him her gratitude. This little exchange of smiles did not escape Daphne eyes this time.<br/>
After the dinner, they were all reunited in the living room. The ladies drinking some tea and the gentleman were speaking about the next boxing match.<br/>
Eloise got up suddenly, surprising Penelope who was next to her, as always.<br/>
« Penelope, I do not understand… You said that you need to find a husband this season. Why so soon ? »<br/>
« Well, I can’t live with my mother at Prudence’s house her husband made it clear. He can’t afford to pay for two women. »<br/>
« And Philippa, couldn’t she try to convince her fiance ? …. You do not want to get married and tied up to a man ! »<br/>
« Eloise » Said Penelope firmly she was exhausted of her day and didn’t had enough patience for that now.<br/>
« We hte those rules, why would a woman need a men to be free… »<br/>
« Eloise, please we were enjoying our night » told Anthony who approached when he heard his sister raise her voice. He was followed by Bénédict and Simon who sat next to Daphne.<br/>
« It’s alright » … said Penelope « Eloise, I’m poor. My family’reputation had been ruined. If I want to survive into this world, I have to find a husband. And (her tone more firm) I never told that I do not want to get married. What i do not want is to get married to a man that I don’t love. I would like to have freewill and i’ll try to fight for it but if you do not put some water in your wine and at least try to understand other’s opinions… nothing will change ans more impartantly.. you will not be listened to. »<br/>
Eloise was speechless, Anthony was surprised and the others were smiling at the scene in front of them.<br/>
After that Violet had declare the evening was over and ask Anthony to walk away Penelope to her house.<br/>
Penelope thanked her hosts and headed for the exit with Anthony. </p><p>In front of her door, Anthony stopped her from enter her house.<br/>
“Miss Featherington, I apologize for Eloise behavior. She’s stubborn and sometimes forget that she’s not the only one person who got some troubles.”<br/>
“I know, I’ll go apologize to her tomorrow. I shoudn’t have speak so firmly.”<br/>
“I doubt that you need to apologize. I’m certain she understand but it will be hard for her to tell you that but she will.”<br/>
“Thank you, I should go to bed. Thank you for tonight’s invitation.”<br/>
“You’re welcome Miss Featherington.”<br/>
“Penelope”<br/>
It took Anthony by surprise, he didn’t answer.<br/>
“Call me Penelope please”.<br/>
Anthony seems to taught about her request but, took and kiss her hand staring at her “Good night, Penelope.”<br/>
His stare was intense, she had never been look at like that.<br/>
He turn around without looking back and she enters her house, everyone already asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Anthony came back into his house, he went straight to his study. He bumps into Bénédicte on his way but didn’t even care to stop. <br/>He enters his study and lock the door behind him. <br/>“God, when had she became such magnificent women?” He told to himself. <br/>He had never really look at Penelope before tonight. She had always been Eloise’s bestfriend, nothing more. He knows she was smart but tonight he saw more than that. First, she had change not physically but also mentally. She had respond Eloise with so much fever, he actually found her sexy. She was a beautiful women and God knows that he had seen a lot of women before. <br/>He shouldn’t think of her like that, she deserves to be happy… not a men like him. After Siena, he was finally starting to heal but he will never fall in love again. Never. <br/>---<br/>That night, Penelope didn’t sleep much. She dreamed of Anthony what really disturbed her because, she had never dreamed of men before not even Colin… not in that way at least. <br/>His stare last night had perturbed her more than she taught. <br/>“No Penelope, love is not for you… it hurts way too much.”<br/>- - - <br/>In the afternoon, Penelope decided it’s was time for her to go apologize to Eloise. <br/>She crossed the road in the direction of Aubrey Hall. <br/>« Miss Featherington is here to speak with Miss Bridgerton » the governess told to Lady Bridgerton. <br/>« She’s in the garden, Penlope, please, feel free to go. »</p><p>Penelope thanked her and walked over to Eloise's favorite place, her swing.<br/>Unsurprisingly, she was reading a book while rocking gently. She heard Penelope arrive more than she saw. She looked up at Penelope and seeing his sorry look, didn't have the courage to blame him.<br/>"Hello Pen"<br/>"Hello Eloise, I came to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have been so blunt in my words. "<br/>"I accept your apologies, I was very categorical in my remarks also without taking into consideration your condition since the death of your father. I should have been more careful. "<br/>"Thanks, are we moving on?" Because hey, the season will start in a month and we have plenty of things to do before that! "<br/>" With pleasure ! Say I will be introduced this year! Mother has already ordered dresses from the milliner. Eloise said desperately.<br/>“I see two positive points all the same. "<br/>" Which ? "<br/>"You're going to be able to investigate Lady Whistledown and, most importantly, we're going to be able to go to the ball together and make fun of Cressida." "<br/>“You can talk to me! "<br/>She took Penelope in her arms and they walked towards the house to have tea.<br/>---<br/>At the club that afternoon, Anthony was reading the daily newspaper while sipping a drink. With the season soon to resume, the club was gradually resuming a lively life. Anthony enjoyed this time of year, it allowed him to form new friendships and therefore new opportunities to grow the family's business and assets.<br/>As he read the news about the country's economy, Simon sat down at his table visibly emerging from boxing training.</p><p>"Was training complicated dear brother-in-law? "<br/>"Did you look at yourself in a mirror today? Looks like you haven't slept. "<br/>Anthony just rolled his eyes. Which did not fail to make the Duke laugh.</p><p>"Why haven't you slept tell me? Something to do with a certain Miss Featherington? "</p><p>Anthony looked surprised at his request.</p><p>"I saw how you looked at her when she arrived last night. I have to say that she has changed a lot in a few months. She's become a real femme fatale now. "<br/>"Please Simon, she is my sister's best friend. "<br/>“Already adopted by the family… Daphne even noticed your exchange of smiles during dinner.<br/>"It was only courtesy, she was uncomfortable with Hyacinthe's question. I just changed the subject of the conversation. "<br/>"If you say so… I hope the season goes well for her. Daphne told me about her after we got back. She hasn't had such an easy life so far. "<br/>"Indeed, I hope she finds a good man and preferably a rich man. She deserves to be happy. She has a heart on her hand and a sharp mind, she is a truly amazing woman. "<br/>Simon was insightful enough to realize that it was best not to pick up on Anthony's word "woman" and just nodded before offering her a game of pool.<br/>---<br/>Meanwhile in the Bridgertons' house, Eloise and Penelope were discussing Eloise's investigation of Lady Whisledown ... An investigation she was planning to resume as soon as her next column was published. Eloise was not determined to admit defeat to the damn of her mother… and Penelope…. But that, she had no idea.</p><p>Portia Featherington appeared, looking distraught as she yelled at Penelope. Penelope got up to join her but Violet who was reading a book not far from there was faster.</p><p>"Lady Featherington, please calm down. What's going on ? "<br/>“It's Prudence. "<br/>"Mother, what's going on? "Penelope worried.<br/>“I just received a letter from her husband. She is pregnant. "<br/>"Oh, my congratulations"<br/>“Thank you Lady Bridgerton but it's not going very well. She is ill and according to her doctor will certainly have to remain bedridden throughout her pregnancy. "</p><p>"My god" this time it was Eloise who interrupted him.</p><p>"Her husband is therefore asking me to move in with them as soon as possible. With her mother dead, Prudence has no one to take care of her. "<br/>"When do we have to leave? »Asked Penelope</p><p>"Oh, Penelope, you know he doesn't want you to move in with them. He doesn't need two mouths to feed. "</p><p>Seeing Penelope's misty gaze at that remark, Violet wanted to kick Portia out without asking her for her rest, but she took on the most cordial tone she could possibly have when speaking with Portia and cotinue so... </p><p>"How are you going to deal with your daughters then?" "<br/>“Philippa will be staying with her fiancé's family, for Penelope there is only one solution. "<br/>"May I know which one?" "<br/>“I'll try to get the new Baron Featherington to marry her quickly. "</p><p>"WHAT ?! It was Eloise who cried startling everyone.</p><p>"What is going on here? » Anthony asked, still wearing his coat, alerted by his sister's cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But what is going on here? »Anthony asked, still wearing his coat, alerted by his sister's cry.</p><p>Anthony looked at Eloise who nodded to show him Penelope. <br/>At first, he didn't understand what his sister was implying, then he saw Penelope's eyes. Her eyes, which usually reflected the joy of life, only showed him pain and sadness.</p><p>Without knowing why, he walked over to her. He asked her to explain what was going on. Which she did, closing her fists to keep control over the tears that threatened to fall at any moment.</p><p>“So Lady Featherington. Are you ready to sell your daughter in marriage just because you weren't able to protect her?" The anger could be heard very clearly in the tone of his voice.</p><p>Penelope and everyone else in the room were surprised at this reaction. She had heard him take such a tone before, but it was usually when one of her sisters was threatened. However, she felt her heart warm a little at the thought of Anthony protecting her.</p><p>“Dear Viscount, I don't think that concerns you. "</p><p>“I remind you that you are at my place. Therefore, everything that happens here is up to me! But I'm not in the mood to listen to you or argue with you Lady Featherington. You should be ashamed of doing this to your daughter! "</p><p>Portia who was as red as her extravagant dresses tried to justify herself but Anthony didn't give her time.</p><p> “I’ll come up with an arrangement for you, from now on Miss Featherington will live with us here at Aubrey Hall until the end of the season. I have no doubts about her ability to find a good man while being surrounded by my family. Thus, you can quietly go about your whatever occupations. "</p><p>"Have you thought about what people are going to say? "</p><p> "That you have been, as much as your late husband,  unworthy and selfish parents?" ... Please, all of society already knows. "</p><p>Portia was about to explode but her gaze fell on Penelope who was literally shocked to see Anthony put her mother back in her place like no one had done before.<br/>She had to admit that the Viscount's offer was tempting.</p><p>"Alright, I accept this arrangement." She said at last.<br/>She continued, looking Penelope in the eye.</p><p>“Dear daughter, you have until the end of the season to find a decent husband who will match your brothers-in-law. I will ask our chambermaids to prepare all your things, they will be delivered to you this evening. As for me, I will be leaving tomorrow morning. The house will therefore officially return to the new baron. "</p><p>After this tirade, she turned on her heels and slammed the front door as she left.</p><p>Calm having returned to the living room, Anthony finally shed his coat and gave it to one of the servants.</p><p>“Eloise, can you leave us. I have to speak with mother and Penelope. "<br/>" Yes of course. I'll be in my room. "</p><p>Once Eloise was out of the room, Anthony invited Penelope and her mother to sit on the sofas. <br/>Again, and for some reason, he felt the need to be near Penelope. He therefore took his place on her right.</p><p>"Penelope"<br/>Anthony's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, he would have given anything to know what she was thinking right now.</p><p>"Penelope, are you okay?" "<br/>" Honestly, I do not know. Thank you for standing up for my mother. If I weren't so shocked, I would be laughing about it. "<br/>This made Anthony chuckle.</p><p>"Anthony, have you thought about your proposal? It's not against you Penelope, on the contrary, but people will actually talk. The fact that you are our guest for a while will touch their curiosity and it could be complicated for you and your future. "</p><p>“I remain on my position. Since we have known the new Baron, I have done some research. He got a reputation for seducing young girls and taking advantage of their innocence. I won't let that happen to Penelope, ”he said, looking her in the eye again.</p><p>"Well, then I'll leave it to you. I'll ask to prepare a room to welcome you Penelope. "<br/>“Thank you, Lady Bridgerton. "<br/> ---<br/>They found themselves alone.<br/>"Oh my god what happened? "</p><p>Anthony started to laugh, frankly.</p><p>"I just said that out loud, didn't I? "<br/>"Yes, and your innocence amazes me," he still laughs.</p><p>She ends up laughing with him for a few minutes.<br/>“Thank you, Thank you from the bottom of my heart Anthony. "</p><p>And she thought it, this man who was sitting next to her had just offered her an incredible chance and above all, above all, he had just protected her like no one else had done even his own father when he was still there.</p><p>They exchanged a long look. <br/>Both Anthony and Penelope felt as though they were talking to each other without saying a word. They couldn't say how long it lasted but what they knew that their hearts had started to beat again. </p><p>After this revelation, Anthony got scared and stood up suddenly.</p><p>"Sorry, I have to take care of some other business. I imagine you can go meet Eloise in her room. "<br/>"Uh, okay. "</p><p>She got up too, nodded at him and left to find her best friend.</p><p>She was shaking, Anthony noticed it but put it on the shock of emotions…. What a mistake... she was shaking from the chills that his gaze made her feel but that, even Penelope did not understand immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a gentle touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope had been living with the Bridgertons for a little over a week now. They were very kind to her, considering her almost as part of their family.<br/>Only, Penelope was not really used to being so surrounded, between Eloise who eliminated and constantly added suspects on her list of possible alias of Lady Whistledown, Hyancinthe and Grégory who asked her to read them a book or to play with them at the slightest opportunity or even Violet who made her entire personal acquaintance work to find her a suitable husband… Penelope felt torn between the affection she had for this family and her need for solitude.</p><p>Fortunately, she soon realized that they all had one thing in common : the Bridgertons love to sleep. Which means that every morning she had two hours to herself. Two hours during which not a sound was heard, two hours just for her.</p><p>One morning while quietly touring the house, she had discovered the beautiful library that was hidden there. It was beautifully appointed, with a large window with a ledge large enough to sit in and read in the light of the rising sun. She had made this corner her little refuge. The place where she could read, write and admire the view of the gardens.</p><p>This morning was no exception, she had resumed her reading of Pride and Prejudice comfortably installed.</p><p>"So this is where you hide every morning. "</p><p>Penelope jumped, she hadn't heard Anthony come into the room. Could it be that she had been so absorbed in reading that she hadn't seen the hours go by.<br/>Anthony seemed to realize her questioning.</p><p>"It's 7am, don't worry. The family is still sleeping. "<br/>“I thought you too. "<br/>“I got into the habit of getting up early for some time now, I realized that if I wanted to focus on my job as Viscount it had to be when everyone was asleep. "<br/>"I hope I haven't bothered you. As we've only been passing each other lately I imagined you had a lot of work to do. "</p><p>Was it a little sadness in her voice?</p><p>"It is true that I have not been idle. Eloise will be introduced in less than 10 days, I had to make sure everything was in order before throwing myself into another battle with the suitors. "<br/>" I understand. "<br/>"And you, why get up so early? I have been hearing footsteps so early in the house for a few days. "</p><p>Penelope looked embarrassed and folded her legs over her chest. She was still wearing her nightgown and didn't seem to realize that with this dawn the fabric looked transparent. Anthony had to feel very cool not to rest his gaze on her chest.</p><p>"Well… I'm not a big sleeper and I need some time for myself. I love your family but they can be loud and intrusive. "</p><p>She was so upset to make this confession to him that he couldn't help but smile tenderly at her.</p><p>“Don't be embarrassed, I totally understand. I’m the first to complain about it. I'll let you enjoy the next 45 minutes. "</p><p>He turned to exit the room when Penelope called out to him again her cheeks turning even redder than before.</p><p>"Anthony, if you want you can stay here. I mean, here near me not in this house since it's yours ... "</p><p>He laughed but also picked up a book without really reading its title and sat on the windowsill in front of Penelope.<br/>She looked relieved, smiled at him and resumed her reading as well.</p><p>Without realizing it Penelope stretched out her legs, wedging them between the window and Anthony's.</p><p>“Miss Featherington, if I didn't know you, I might think you were trying to seduce me". Anthony spoke without even stopping to read.</p><p>Penelope didn't understand why he had said that right away until he innocently touched her legs. She blushed even more and tried to move them but he stopped her by letting his hand rest more firmly on them.</p><p>“I was kidding Penelope, stay like that, it's pretty comfortable. "</p><p>For the next few minutes, neither of them actually read the book they were holding in their hands.<br/>Although unfamiliar with this type of physical contact, Penelope felt safe around Anthony. In fact, even Colin didn't make her feel such a sense of fullness.<br/>When the clock in the room struck 8 am, Penelope reluctantly stood up.</p><p>“I'll go get dressed. Shall we meet for lunch? ”</p><p>"Of course I will accompany you to your room. I will also change to a more appropriate outfit. "</p><p>So they walked upstairs together.</p><p>“I suspect my mom made you move into the room next to mine on purpose. "<br/>"Why would Lady Bridgerton do this ?"<br/> “Who knows… my mom always has an idea in mind. "<br/>“It's true that she's been hinting at a few times the last few days. "<br/>" Which ? "<br/>"Nothing very bad, she often mentioned the fact that this season was going to be very interesting between you who promised her to find a wife and me who absolutely must find a husband ..."<br/>“I see, she wasn't that subtle. "<br/>"Well i have to say i didn't pay more attention but now that i've told you i understand your point of view. "</p><p>They arrived at their respective bedroom.</p><p>"I'll leave you, Penelope, see you in a few minutes for breakfast." "<br/>---<br/>Once everyone was at the breakfast table, Violet wasn't the only one to notice that Anthony and Penelope seemed more comfortable together. They didn't really speak to each other but they were quite close physically although again they didn't seem to notice that closeness.<br/>- - - <br/>"Anthony, my dear, it has been a while since you last shared breakfast with us. How are you ? "<br/>“Very good mother, apart from a few small details everything is ready for the coming season and the family business is going very well. So I will be able to take advantage of it. "<br/>“This is very good news. Eloise and I have an appointment with the stylist this afternoon. Would you like to come with us Miss Featherington ?"<br/>Penelope was unsure of what to say.</p><p>This time it was Eloise who came to his rescue</p><p>"Penelope, didn't you want to take advantage of our absence to think about your backup plan?" "</p><p>Curious, Anthony looked at Penelope</p><p>“A back-up plan? "</p><p>"Yes, I might have an idea to restore my dowry and to be free not to get married if I don't have a suitor this year again. "</p><p>“Can we find out which one?" Lady Bridgerton asked.</p><p>“In all honesty, I'll keep this to myself for now. Until I find out if this idea could actually take hold. "</p><p>“It’s very enigmatic. "</p><p>Anthony was more and more curious. <br/>Penelope was smart, brave, smiling and very beautiful and there he could add mystery to his list of defining goals for Miss Penelope Featherington.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since she and Anthony had shared that moment in the library, they had met there every morning. Sometimes they read quietly, other times they chatted about everything and nothing. <br/>Once, Anthony had made two glasses of hot milk  before she arrived in the library. She had laughed so much when he told her about the night he and Daphne had wished to make it up but had no idea how the stove lit up. He had vowed to himself that he would not be so embarrassed at a task that seemed so simple and had asked their cook to teach him how to use it.</p><p>These moments were a real breath of fresh air for Penelope. She felt safe in his company, she hadn't thought of Colin for a while now and her heart no longer ached when she heard his name.</p><p>One day Anthony had mentioned the woman he almost propose to. He had been on the verge of destroying his family's reputation for being with this woman. He had confessed to her that he was heartbroken after she chose another man. Honored that Anthony trusted her enough to discuss this topic with her. Penelope also told him about this boy she loved and who had broken her heart so many times that she had stopped counting. They realized that they had more in common than they expected.</p><p>Anthony had promised her then that whether married or not, she could always count on him as a friend. Suddenly and unexpectedly, this is what they had become; real friends.<br/>---<br/>They were two days away from the start of the season. Lady Bridgerton spent her time running around the house to make sure everything was perfect, which had been a long time ago but Penelope understood that Lady Bridgerton was especially stressed about introducing Eloise to court .</p><p>At tea time, Eloise tried unsuccessfully to convince her mother that she was not yet ready to be introduced into society while Francesca amused herself accompanying this scene with a rhythmic melody played on the pianoforte. All this under the amused gaze of Penelope who had put aside her cup of tea to admire the scene that was playing out before her eyes.</p><p>The scene in question was brought to a halt by a maid entering the room announcing that a messenger from the Castle had a message for Miss Featherington.</p><p>So my message got to her, Penelope thought.</p><p>She went to meet the messenger under the questioning gaze of her hosts. The message was short but heavy with meaning, she was invited to have tea the next day. However, she had to be accompanied by a guardian.</p><p>Penelope had considered all the possibilities, but deep down she hoped that she wouldn't have to ask a tutor to accompany her to this date. She was a woman, her guardian could only be a well-anchored man in society. In other words, she had to ask Anthony to come with her. She didn't know if he was going to forgive her for keeping her biggest secret from him. What was he going to think of her when he knew the truth?</p><p>"Why does the Queen want to invite you over for tea? Eloise asked.<br/>“Well, I wrote to him explaining my current situation. I imagine she wants to see me in person for a chat. Do you know when the Vicomte is due to return? I will have to speak to him when he returns ”.<br/>"I imagine he'll be home just before dinner. The Duke and Duchess will be present. "<br/>" Very well. If you will excuse me, I will go and rest in my room. "<br/>As she walked up the stairs she felt the eyes of Lady Bridgerton and Eloise following her. She didn't have the courage to answer their questions now. They were most certainly legitimate, but she needed to discuss them with Anthony first. She had more or less three hours to prepare for it. And God only knew how it was going to end.<br/>---<br/>At six o'clock that night, Eloise knocked on her door.<br/>“Pen, I wanted to let you know that my brother has returned from the club. Mother  told him that you wanted to talk to him before dinner. He's waiting for you in his study. "</p><p>Already, Penelope felt a lump tighten in her stomach but walked over to Anthony's study. She knocked on the door and when he allowed her entered the room. Benedict was also present, he must have understood that the subject of the conversation she wanted to have with Anthony was private because he left the room after greeting her.</p><p>Once the door closed, Anthony invited Penelope to sit down.<br/>“No thanks, I prefer to stay standing. "<br/>"Very well, Mother told me that you had received a message and wanted to tell me about it. "<br/>"Uh yes, do you remember the back-up plan I mentioned at dinner? "<br/>He looked worried and nodded to let her know he remembered it.<br/>"Well, I've passed the first step of my plan and I'm invited by the Queen for tea at the castle tomorrow. "</p><p>"Why does the Queen herself wish to invite you? I need more information, I don't understand ... "</p><p>Penelope took a deep breath, closed her eyes before opening them and resting them on Anthony. She told him her plan. She told him that she has been keeping a diary and writing stories since learning to write. So she decided to use that talent by writing a novel based on the love story of Queen Charlotte and King George. This manuscript, she had sent to the Queen, asking for permission to publish it and her help so that she could live off its publications without having to get married as soon as possible.</p><p>"Penelope, why haven't you told me about this before? I could have supported your request. "<br/>"There is something else you need to know, and that is certainly what caught the Queen's curiosity. "<br/>The worry was quite noticeable in Penelope's voice which inevitably puzzled Anthony.<br/>" What is it about ? "<br/>“I am Lady Whistledown. "<br/>" Sorry ? "<br/>"I am Lady Whistledown" repeated Penelope. To this confession, she adds that she also informed the Queen of her identity in her letter in order to draw her attention to her request for a favor.</p><p>Anthony didn't say anything. He walked over to the sideboard where his scotch bottles were, poured himself a glass and took one sip before pouring out a second. Penelope didn't dare move ... What could he think of her now. Were they still friends? Was she going to be able to stay here?</p><p>"Colin"<br/>Anthony had just spoken after what seemed like an eternity for Penelope.<br/>"It was Colin who broke your heart right? He had said those words still with his back to her.<br/>" What … "<br/>“Lady Whistledown saved him from getting caught up in a marriage of convenience. You destroyed your family's reputation to protect him, didn't you? "</p><p>Penelope didn't know what to say, he knew her better than she thought she would. He had it all figured out within minutes but the tone of his voice, she had never heard. His voice sounded fragile… probably from the alcohol, she told herself.<br/>"I'll go with you tomorrow but I want to know one thing Penelope. "<br/>He looked her in the eye for the first time since her revelations.<br/>"Can I still trust you?" "<br/>Penelope felt a pain in her chest. Pain she knew all too well except usually Colin was the cause. Anthony had used her first name of course but this question, this simple question was enough to break her heart.</p><p>“You are my closest friends, I can never betray you. "<br/>“But you betrayed your own family". The tone of his voice was much harsher than usual.<br/>“My mother was ready to let Marina marry Colin when she knew her condition perfectly. I know these kinds of arrangements are made when there is no more hope, but I couldn't in my heart and soul let Colin get caught up. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen to me ... "<br/>"And so, you could hope that Colin would notice you. "<br/>"How can you think that?" Penelope was stunned. Did he really think she was a calculator too?<br/>“I don't know what to think anymore. You have had the opportunity to tell me all about this dozens of times, but you chose not to! "<br/>They were both screaming now and facing each other, the Bridgerton family must have all heard those last words.<br/>"I was afraid of your reaction! I was obviously right! "<br/>A tear rolled down her cheek despite herself. Which seemed to instantly calm Anthony down. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply.<br/>“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream. Don't worry ... like I said, I'll be your guardian for your interview with the Queen tomorrow. "<br/>He set his empty glass down on his desk, closed his eyes for a few moments before turning back to Penelope.<br/>"Let's go to dinner, Daphne and Simon should be arriving."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heartache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alerted by their cries Violet, Eloise and Benedict were gathered in the hall. <br/>Lady Bridgerton took a step towards them but Anthony gave her a wave of his hand meaning he didn't want to talk about it. It was in this heavy atmosphere that Simon and Daphne arrived.</p><p>Although their hosts greeted them warmly, they did notice that something was wrong. Anthony looked ready to explode every moment and Penelope was no better.<br/>Over the course of the meal, Daphne noticed that Penelope was doing everything she could to not meet Anthony's eyes, and him always looking for something to discuss with Simon and Benedict. No doubt so that he didn( want  to think about what visibly pissed him off before they appeared in the hall. So she quietly leaned over to her mother to ask her what the hell had happened.</p><p>“Penelope is invited to have tea with the Queen tomorrow. Don't look at me like that, I don't know the reason. She obviously asked Anthony to come with her as a tutor . We heard screams coming from his study but couldn't understand what they were saying. "<br/>“I thought they got along pretty well though. "<br/>"They are, they are very close. I guess they think we haven't noticed their connection, or maybe they don't even realize it themselves. "<br/>" Exactly." It was Eloise who had just interfered in their conversation.<br/>"What do you mean by that" asked Violet.<br/>“Anthony has a lot of flaws, we all know that. But very rarely does he get angry ... and when he does, it is always for people who are dear to his heart. Remember his attitude towards Simon last year? "<br/>"Do you think he likes Penelope? "<br/>"I think they are slowly falling in love with each other but just don't realize it. "<br/>The three of them turned their heads towards the two protagonists… .Penelope was discussing with Gregory the usefulness of studying History with his teacher while Anthony was baiting on the poor piece of meat on his plate while pretending not to not pay attention to Penelope.</p><p>Supper continued in a serene atmosphere. Once it was over and the children were sent to bed, Violet suggested that the ladies present have tea in the small living room.</p><p>“Sorry, I'm going to go to bed. Penelope said.<br/>" So early ?" Asked the Duchess.<br/>“Yes, I need to rest and I'm afraid I won't be good company tonight. "</p><p>“Daphne, I think Miss Featherington would rather spend her evenings going about her business than spending time with her hosts. "</p><p>Is he declaring war on me? Penelope wondered. <br/>With all the coolness she had left, Penelope turned her head towards him.</p><p>“I am more than grateful to you for your welcome in your humble home, dear Viscount. I'm just tired enough from my day and need to have a clear head for the day ahead of me tomorrow. Should I ask you permission to go to bed? "</p><p>The other guests were unsure how to react to the scene that was playing out in front of them. Although what Anthony and Penelope said was spoken with great courtesy, it was obvious that it was only the continuation of the conversation they had had before the meal.</p><p>“Do as you see fit, Miss Featherington."  Anthony was fuming inside. He was dying to scream at her that he didn't understand why she had kept her plan from him, that she had intentionally failed to tell him that the man she was in love with was her own brother. He wanted to scream at her that he was afraid for her.</p><p>“In that case, I'll go to bed. I wish you all an excellent evening." And with that, she went to her bedroom without a glance at Anthony who also stood up and headed for the pool hall. Under the insistent gaze of Daphne, Simon stood up and followed Anthony.</p><p>Taking the glass of bourbon that Anthony was serving him, Simon asked him, "May I know what is the origin of the argument between you and Miss Featherington?".</p><p>" I'd rather not talk about it. "<br/>"One thing's for sure… she made quite an impression on you for you to react that way. "</p><p>“She has a pretty good plan in action to be able to live as an independent woman. She doesn't realize what that means in our world. An independent woman faces so many prejudices and obstacles in our time and not to mention all those men who will treat her like a light woman just because she can afford her dresses for herself. "<br/>"You really got attached to her, didn't you? "<br/>"Not in the way you're implying Simon. Penelope is a friend, we have a lot in common. I don't want anything to happen to her. "</p><p>After these explanations, Simon tried to make conversation but it was impossible. Anthony was way too deep in thought. So he ends up joining his wife around the pianoforte.<br/>On their way home he and Daphne discussed the situation. They ended up coming to the same conclusion, these two loved each other but didn't realize it… like them one year ago. Daphne therefore decided that they needed to give them a little push, after all the season will start soon and the balls were conducive to reconciliation.<br/>---<br/>After Simon and Daphne left, Anthony went to his room. His thoughts still haunted by Penelope's revelations and her hurt gaze. He was so angry with himself for letting his emotions get the better of him.<br/>Deep down he understood why Penelope had come with this decision about her family and Marina's secret. It was realizing she had done this for Colin that had pissed him off. His brother was an idiot, a young lady like Penelope was interested in him and he didn't notice her.</p><p>Once in bed he tried to fall asleep but Penelope's misty gaze returned every time he closed his eyes. <br/>Guilt kept him from sleeping that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Penelope woke up with her eyes still swollen. She finally fell asleep after crying in silence for a long time. Automatically, she got up around six o'clock put on her slippers and put on her bathrobe. It was when she stood in front of her door, her hand outstretched to open it, that she hesitated… will he be in the library? Are they still friends...?</p><p>Yesterday, once in her room, she couldn't hold back her tears. She had hurt him, he didn't trust her anymore. Worse yet, she realized that he had slowly taken on a lot of importance in her life, perhaps too much. She doesn't know how long she was standing in front of her door, but eventually she goes back to her bed. She didn't have the strength to face Anthony this morning.</p><p>Anthony had not slept all night. As he was shaving, he heard Penelope stand up. She was rather discreet but her mother had installed her in her great-grandmother's room, he was in her great-grandfather's, so they were communicating.<br/>After a few minutes, he heard nothing more. At first worried, he was ready to tumble into her room at any moment to see if everything was okay. Then he heard the curtains close. He realized that they wouldn't see each other that morning in their library ... since when did the family library become theirs?<br/>“Anthony… what's going on with you?”</p><p>Lady Bridgerton was worried, her first born had contented himself with a glass of orange juice and a cup of tea for breakfast. Penelope hadn't come down, her housekeeper reported that she hadn't been able to wake her. Violet strongly doubted that was the case. But she understood, so she asked one of their employee to bring her a tray…Tray that returned as it had been send.</p><p>---</p><p>The fateful hour of departure for his meeting with Queen Charlotte arrived. Penelope hadn't left her bedroom all day, she didn't know what composition Anthony was in today. Did he intend to prevent her from completing his plan?</p><p>Thousands of questions ran through her thoughts as she finished preparing. Once in the hall of the house an employee told him that Anthony was waiting in the carriage. She took a deep breath as she pulled on her coat and walked over to the carriage.</p><p>Anthony on his side twirled his top hat between his fingers anxiously waiting for Penelope. The carriage door opened and Penelope got in, visibly stressed. She settled in front of him, not daring to meet his gaze. She didn't seem to want to be the first to speak. So he decided to break the ice, Anthony Bridgerton admitted defeat. “You didn’t come this morning. "</p><p>“I hesitated but just didn't have the courage to face you. She finally looked him in the eye. Was it fear in her eyes?<br/>" I am sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice, I don't know what happened to me. "<br/>"I just wish you understood my point or tried to listen to it. She looked out the window… <br/>"You can trust me, I know what I'm risking." I know that the fact that I become an author could harm me in society and that perhaps finding a husband would be easier. "<br/>She turned to him and took his hands so he would stop playing with his hat and give her his full attention. “I just want to be able to exist as Penelope Featherington. I just wish I was one of those women who opens the door for others. Look Eloise, She hates being a young lady, all she wants is to follow in your footsteps and get an education. I just hope I get the Queen's approval and support so that growing up girls and those about to born will think it's possible. And I swear that I follow you and will always be loyal to you and your family. I loved Colin, I won't deny it but I weighed the pros and cons before publishing this paper about Marina and this is the only solution I found. I just hadn't planned my father's death. "</p><p>They were now almost forehead to forehead and Penelope kept looking him in the eye to make him understand that she was sincere. She had never been so sincere with anyone, not even with her best friend. </p><p>Anthony smiles "How can a woman as smart as you be my friend?" But Penelope didn't have time to answer. The car stopped, they had arrived at the palace. Which brought them out of their world and they realized how close they were ... there were only inches between their lips. They swung back before Anthony recovered and got out of the car, offering his hand to Penelope for help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were taken directly to the Queen in a large tea room, Penelope trying not to appear dazzled by the luxery around her. She had to show herself mature and dignified in front of the Queen.</p><p>After they were introduced, the Queen, seated in an armchair, motioned for them to sit down. One of her maids served them tea and then the Queen asked everyone present to leave the room. “I have to say I'm quite surprised, Miss Featherington. Of all the people who came to my attention in my investigation to uncover Miss Whistledown's identity, I would never have thought of you. "</p><p>“This is the reason I allowed myself to write these columns. No one pays attention to the plump little woman who stays away on prom nights. "</p><p>Anthony had to contain himself, did she really think so little of herself?</p><p>“Some women take a long time to reveal themselves, but once they discover themselves, this is where they radiate. The Queen, who herself had always been more voluptuous, shared this sentiment with Penelope. "I have read your manuscript. I have to say that I really devoured it. "<br/>" Really ? "<br/>“Don't sound so surprised, I am a great reader. I know how to recognize a talent when I see one. You, my dear, you have a real talent. Your story is inspired by real events, facts that I have lived ... and yet I found myself longing for the end. "<br/>Anthony felt great pride. He really had to read this story.</p><p>"Viscount, I've been told you are welcoming Miss Featherington until the end of the season. "<br/>" Yes your Majesty. I suggested that to Lady Featherington to host Miss Featherington so that she could be accompanied and safe during the season. "</p><p>"I see…" The Queen silently drank her tea and ate a cookie, inviting Anthony and Penelope to do the same. Then she continued, "I think you won't have a problem finding one or more courtiers this year Miss Featherington." Anthony's grimace didn't escape her gaze but she continued. "I'll suggest something to you, Miss :I offer you my support for you to became a recognized author, but in return you will have to continue writing Chronicles each season. "</p><p>Once again, Penelope was surprised by the Queen's proposal. Queen Charlotte obviously seemed to be waiting for a quick response. So, Anthony allowed himself to answer in place of Penelope. "I think Miss Featherington doesn't mind, but may I, Your Majesty, ask you why? "</p><p>" I told you. Miss Featherington has a real talent for writing. The seasons were pretty boring and repetitive before Lady Whistledown made her appearance. But of course I expect a little more respect for me." She said resting her gaze on Penelope.<br/>“Of course your Majesty. "<br/>" Very well. I have one more condition. "<br/>“I'm listening to you. "<br/>“You will have to get married quickly. I am not eternal. I will be your patron and promote you for as long as I can, but no one knows how long that will take. You are smart Miss Featherington, you know that as a woman, even with my support, you will not make enough of a living from your sales. You therefore need to be financially secure. "<br/>" I totally understand. I promise you, your grace, that I will find a husband as soon as possible. "<br/>“Then you will be happy to know that your manuscript has already been sent to a printer. The first copies should be released soon. I also took the liberty of announcing my patronage to your work, the official documents will be published tomorrow. Of course, your secret identity will remain between us. "</p><p>Penelope looked at the Queen with wide eyes.</p><p>"Close your mouth Miss Featherington, do you think I would take the time to receive you if I hadn't enjoyed your book?" The Queen said with a mocking laugh.</p><p>They conversed for some time about the season opener the next day. Anthony also took the opportunity to discuss the matter with the Queen, who was also very attentive to his requests and proposals. Then the Queen allowed them to take their leave. </p><p>In the cariage, they faced each other again. Penelope smiled so brightly at Anthony that he couldn't help but hug her and kiss her forehead. To his surprise, Penelope didn’t try to escape his arms. He was almost on his knees, Penelope in his arms looking at him without speaking. In Penelope's eyes he thought he caught a glimpse of lust but he put that thought aside… it must have been emotions of the day.</p><p>Penelope made him a new smirk but made him sit down properly "I wouldn't want Viscount Bridgerton to break his arm in my presence, you'd think I did on purpose." The remark made them both laugh and without realizing it they had reached their destination.</p><p>As he had done a few hours before, Anthony appeared to be a gentleman and helped Penelope out of the car. He took her by the arm to enter the house but they were surprised by the calm that reigned there. With their coats off, they made their way to the music lounge, where usually the whole family should have been gathered as usual but there was no one there. </p><p>The housekeeper then called out to Anthony.<br/>"Mister the Viscount, Lady Bridgerton has instructed me to inform you that they are all invited to the Duke and Duchess. They also plan to play cards until late, so they'll be spending the night there. "<br/>"Children too? "<br/>“Yes, the Duchess was happy to be able to show them her home. They are planning to build a castle or something. "</p><p>"Alright, I think you'll have to settle for my company  tonight. He said to Penelope.</p><p>"I should be able to survive it my Lord."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Face to face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning : erotic scenes will arrive from this chapter. </p><p>Thank you for reading !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony did not immediately believe in this impromptu supper at his sister's house and even less in the "game night". Her mother must have told Daphne about their meeting with the Queen. So they plunged into the opportunity to leave them alone to solve their problems.</p><p>" I'm going to go change for the meal, you should do the same. We will be alone, it is not necessary to be well dressed. We will eat in my office if it suits you, it will be nicer than having dinerin a big empty dining room. "<br/>
" With pleasure. I'll join you after I wash myself. "</p><p>He watched her go up the stairs. She was messing her hair at the same time…. He was completely hypnotized by her gestures and her flamming redhair that contrasted with the whiteness of her skin. Penelope must have felt his gaze as she turned worriedly. "Is something wrong?" ". She pulled him out of his torpor and he nodded to her not to worry. He walked over to his study to pour himself a glass of scotch… he was going to need it.</p><p>He told the housekeeper to have the meal served in his office and allowed them to go to bed once the meal was over. The kids weren't here tonight they all deserved to take their evening. </p><p>Once in his room, he freshened up and put on a more comfortable outfit while thinking about everything Penelope had said to him in the carriage. Her motivations for becoming an author were noble and altruistic, but he still had this stomach cramp. After all, even with the Queen's backing, society will not hesitate to judge her once her back is turned and the men ... he knew what effects an independent woman could have on men. He didn't want this to happen to Penelope. He finished getting ready, he looked at himself one last time in the mirror and went to wait for Penelope in his office.</p><p>"Would you like me to leave you a little?" "Deep in his books, he hadn't heard her coming. She had casually knotted her hair in a braid that hung over her right shoulder, once again the contrast between her skin and her hair fascinated him. “No, I was just checking one last time that everything was in order". He closed the notebook he was reading and then offered to sit down on his meeting table.</p><p>They were barely installed when the waiters arrived with their plates. They ate in silence but it wasn't heavy or awkward, it was a pleasant enough silence. The same silence that surrounded them as they read in the library in the morning. Anthony took every opportunity to watch his guest out of the corner of his eye. She seemed more serene and very calm. Once their plates were cleared by the employees, they made themselves more comfortable in the armchairs.</p><p>Penelope sat down tucked her legs below her butt ... Anthony had noticed that as soon as she always settled down that way soon she didn't have to hold herself like a young lady of her rank normally would. </p><p>"Penelope, can I ask you a personal question?" ". She nodded, telling him she didn't have any objections.<br/>
"Do you really mean what you said to the Queen? "<br/>
“you're going to have to be more specific, I've said a lot to the Queen today." … Good god, no one would talk to him like that normally.<br/>
"What you said about why nobody expected you behind the Lady Whistedown chronicles. "<br/>
She looked embarrassed, it mustn't be the question she had expected.<br/>
"Yeah, I mean nobody pays attention to me and when they do it's usually to make fun of me. Appearances matter so much in our world ... I just don't fit the standards. "<br/>
"Did your mother tell you this sort of thing? "<br/>
“Yes, but there are also my sisters, Cressida and many other people. "</p><p>He looked at her, almost curled up on herself not daring to look in his direction. So he got up and crouched down to be up to her.<br/>
"Penelope, I can tell you a lot of men would love to have a wife like you, you are very beautiful and your intelligence makes you even more attractive. If someone tells you otherwise, especially a woman, it is pure jealousy. "<br/>
She looked so fragile in this position that he couldn't help but hug her for the second time that day. After a few minutes, he released her and offered her a glass of scotch.</p><p>“It’s not very appropriate for a young lady, but I have nothing else for you and we have a publication to celebrate. "<br/>
"Now's my chance to taste it then," her smile lit up her face again.<br/>
She took a sip from the lips and closed her eyes, certainly to appreciate the alcohol better, which she obviously liked as she took a sip almost immediately.</p><p> "Do not tell my mother that I let you drink alcohol, she would scold me by telling me how a man is supposed to behave around a young lady". She laughs, promising him not to say anything.</p><p>"Can I ask you a more private question as well?" "<br/>
"Of course" he resumed his seat in the chair but this time next to her.<br/>
"Who is this woman who broke your heart? I have heard Lady Bridgerton mention a singer and other rumors at balls last year, but I would like to know the truth. She said, stopped speaking for a moment and then resumed, "But if it's too hard to talk about it, I would understand. I mean, don't feel like you have to… You don't owe me anything. "<br/>
"It's okay Penelope, you have the right to know since I guessed about Colin…" He was not going to get over it, Penelope Featherington had sacrificed everything for his brother.</p><p>“Her name is Siena Rosso. She was indeed a singer, I met her at the club. "<br/>
" Oh I see. My father once told me that sometimes the men at the club have nice company". She blushed as she understood what that meant.</p><p>She was so innocent ...</p><p>"I loved her, there was only her. I tried not to see her anymore when my mother made me understand that I had to stop this nonsense and find myself a woman to fulfill my duty as Viscount ... "<br/>
" But ? "<br/>
" I did not succeed. I thought I could have her and my family, I was about to take her to the season's closing ball at the Duke and Duchess but she rejected me. "<br/>
" I'm sorry." Penelope sounded sincere.<br/>
" It's nothing. I understand her reasons, I made her suffer. And in all honesty, I don't think I would have had the courage to marry her and see my whole family ruined because of it. "..." But let's change the subject, we have to find you a husband. So tell me what are you looking for? "</p><p>"Shouldn't you ask Eloise that instead of me?"<br/>
“We all know this isn't the year we'll be able to find someone for my sister and she's not going to do anything to help us. So I will leave this task to our mother. "</p><p>“Ideally, he should be smart and educated. He should accept my condition of course and above all, above all, that he is not an inveterate player like my father. For the rest, I have no other requests, the Title is not important. "<br/>
"It should be easy to be found, after all you gave your word to the Queen." </p><p>"Speaking of which, could you keep Lady Whistledown a secret?" "<br/>
"It will tell. I promise you, Miss Featherington, that your secret will be well kept with me. Plus, seeing Eloise resuming her research without realizing that the person she wishes everyone caught unmasked is right next to her ... I revel in it in advance. "</p><p>They chatted like this close to each other until the clock struck midnight. Anthony thought it wiser to go to bed and as usual they went up to their rooms together. Once in front of their doors, Penelope got on her tiptoes and warned herself, kissed Anthony on the cheek not far from his lips. Startled, he was speechless when she had already walked through his door. When he came to himself, he did the same.</p><p>A few minutes later, as he fell asleep, he was awakened by little cries. Wondering what was going on, he stood up and put on his dressing gown ready to find the source of the screams. Then he realized that they were coming from Penelope's room and that it was not cries but light moans and  deep breaths. He knew those sounds and they had an uncomfortable but delicious effect on his crotch, to say the least.</p><p>You're not that innocent Miss Featherington… he told himself as he went back to bed.<br/>
He resisted but the sounds he heard made him lose his mind and he accompanied Penelope without her knowing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. let the Season Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony was awakened by the cries of Gregory and Hyacinth. <br/>He put on his nightgown and went to meet his family before they woke Penelope up.</p><p>“Could you please lower your tone, Miss Featherington had a very long day yesterday and is still resting.”<br/>"Are we to understand that you two have spoken?" Lady Bridgerton asked.<br/>“How could we have done otherwise dear mother?”<br/>“Perfect, now you might just realize that you were meant to be together!”<br/>“Mother, we are friends nothing more.”<br/>"For now ..." Violet gave him a look  as she passed him to go upstairs to change. </p><p>Anthony didn't see Penelope that morning, he had to go to the club for lunch. By this time, the Queen's decision to help and support Penelope as an author should have been released. So the club was the place to be.<br/>He hadn't been wrong when he arrived at the club, Miss Featherington's situation was already known to everyone. Older men were totally against the idea that a woman could earn her own money, especially a young single lady. As he suspected, the younger men praised this daring.</p><p>He saw Simon at his usual table and he joined him. <br/>“How was the game night?”.<br/>Simon didn't look up from his newspaper to reply to his brother-in-law, "Wonderful, we missed you." Anthony couldn't believe a word of it. “Sure… frankly I could expect it from my mom and sister, but from you.” <br/>Simon folded up his newspaper and sat up in his chair. “I remind you that your sister can be very persistent add to that the fact that she is pregnant and you will understand why I didn’t even try to talk her out of it.”<br/>Anthony could see very well where Simon was going.</p><p>“Anthony, Simon!” Benedict came to them visibly cheerful. "I got it!"<br/>"What are you talking about ?" Anthony asked.<br/>“ Penelope's book of course! Who would have thought she was so talented. I got to read the first chapter on my drive and honestly it's really well written. And young women were already snatching the first copies from the bookstore. "<br/>“Our Queen wasted no time.” Anthony took the book from Benedict's hand, a feeling of pride seizing him when he saw Penelope's name on the cover. “You can keep it if you want, brother”. Anthony didn't answer but kept it. </p><p>At the Bridgertons' home, the commotion was at its height. Violet was trying to convince Eloise to do a high bun rather than a braid. Francesca was playing a tune sad enough on the pianoforte to match her sister's mood. Gregory and Hyacinth were still busy bickering. As for Penelope, she slowly braced herself, trying to help Lady Bridgerton while reassuring Eloise.</p><p>It soon was the time to leave for the season opener, but as usual, Anthony was delayed much to his mother's dismay. He arrived a few minutes later, just in time to get off his mount and get into the car.<br/>He wasn't ready for the vision he had. Penelope was dressed in a very beautiful beige dress, a necklace with a ruby pendant that put her shot beautifully. He could hear his mother lecturing him in the background but was far too busy staring at Penelope.<br/>"Are you okay Lord Bridgerton?"<br/>“Yeah, I just need to come to my senses.”</p><p>The entry of Eloise and Penelope chaperoned by his mother was very noticed by the society. The Queen declared in front of everyone present that Penelope was a great match which obviously attracted the attention of many men and the jealousy of many young girls.<br/>At prom time, Anthony took charge of his role as head of the family and introduced Eloise like he had done it for Daphne a year before. Her mother took care of chaperoning Penelope, obviously it was working pretty well as Penelope's dance card seemed to fill up quickly. Eloise, for her part, did everything to repel any courtier who came towards her.</p><p>“Anthony, could we go home? “<br/>"We haven't been here long, you haven't even danced once and Penelope seems to be coveted." He said this by showing her Penelope in the middle of a conversation with Lord Andrews. A young baronet who had just inherited his father's fortune. He couldn't help but tell himself that he met all the criteria that Penelope asked for.<br/>“If I remember correctly, you didn't spend more than an hour at the first ball last year. Didn't you tell her she had to be wanted? "<br/>“Hmm, you're right. Stay here, I'll let Mother and Miss Featherington know we're leaving. ”<br/>Eloise watched Anthony walk to their mother who seemed to understand why Anthony wanted to leave so early but Penelope did not. She looked surprised that she had to leave so quickly, but realized that she had no choice.<br/>As the servants helped them put on their coats, Lord Andrews walked over to them.<br/>"Miss Featherington, can I invite you for a walk in the park tomorrow afternoon?"<br/>Anthony wanted to decline the offer, but his mother was quicker.<br/>"Do you mean you wish to woo Miss Fetherington, Baron Andrews ?"<br/>“Yes, Lady Bridgerton. I know she is under your protection, Vicomte Bridgerton, will you allow me? "<br/>All heads turned to him waiting for his answer.<br/>“Of course Lord Andrews.”<br/>---<br/>Eloise kept the journey home by sharing with them her thoughts on who Miss Whistledown was, whose first column of the season was about Cressida Cowper. Anthony was holding back from laughing as Penelope showed herself very interested in her sister's ideas.</p><p>His mother asked him if he was going to be there for the walk tomorrow. He didn't see Penelope straining her ears to hear her answer.<br/>“No, I have an appointment at the bank tomorrow and I have to go to the club as well. I trust you completely to chaperone Miss Featherington. ”<br/>Penelope did her best not to appear disappointed. what did you think Pen… you're friends nothing more.”</p><p>They arrived quickly and exhausted, they all went straight to their bedrooms. Anthony hesitated a moment but took Penelope's hand before she entered her room and pulled her into his. He didn't care if any of their employees saw them, he had to talk to Penelope alone.<br/>“What are you doing Anthony?”<br/>“You had a lot of success tonight.”<br/>“I think it’s mostly down to what the Queen said.”<br/>Great god, it felt good to hear her voice. He walked over to her, running his hand through his hair, “I read your book today. That's why I was late. ”.<br/>“Did you buy a copy?”<br/>“Benedict did, I just borrowed him. The Queen is right, you are really talented and Benedict thinks so too. I sincerely hope that you will publish many more books. "<br/>“Thanks Anthony.” Her hand came close to Anthony's face, but she didn't follow through. “I should go back to my room.”<br/>"Yes I am sorry. You must be tired." But he didn't move an inch.<br/>"Can you let me pass?"<br/>"Did I tell you that you are absolutely lovely today?"<br/>“No, you didn't.”<br/>He leaned towards her, his lips inches from her ear. “You look gorgeous today, Penelope.” She blushed instantly which made her irresistible. So he couldn't resist, he kissed her tenderly at first, just to taste her lips, then he felt her grip his shirt and He deepened their kiss.</p><p>It was Penelope who ended the kiss. Her first kiss.<br/>“I… Sorry.” And she rushed to her room.<br/>Anthony stood there.</p><p>"What have I done?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eloise gets involved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Penelope searched the library for a book the next morning, she saw a note on the windowsill. It only said “I'm sorry”. Nothing else ... Obviously Anthony didn’t want to explain the kiss to her. She realized that he wasn't planning on coming to share a moment with her anymore.</p><p>It was just a kiss, she knew he wouldn't say anything and she wouldn't risk talking about it in society. So she carefully folded this little piece of paper and put it in her bathrobe pocket.</p><p>They did not meet for more than three days. He had a lot of "male only" events where he had to appear. Well, that's what Lady Bridgerton was saying. Penelope wasn't fooled, she had overheard a conversation between two of the Bridgertons' maids. They had noticed the lipstick on several of his shirts. One of them even bragged about having met the Viscount's gaze on her own body.</p><p>Usually this is the kind of gossip Penelope liked to hear but how dare he? <br/>He kissed her and now he turned to the first lanky woman he met. Only her anger was as great as her sadness these days.</p><p>She kept her dignity, however, and didn't show her dismay, it would ruined her if what had happened between them came to light. She therefore spent most of her time writing and meeting Baron Andrews under Lady Bridgerton's supervision. <br/>As the days went by, when Anthony paid her no attention, several men showed up at the Bridgertons' home. She wasn't going to lie, although she enjoyed being so courted she wasn't quite sure what to do. Fortunately, Daphne came regularly to visit her mother and sister, which allowed her to seek her advice.</p><p>Daphne turned out to be very kind to her and answered all questions she and Eloise asked her very candidly. She even wanted to have THE conversation with them and that she was  surprised  when Penelope told her that she largely knew what happened between a man and a woman once they were married. <br/>Her mother was far from perfect, but after the scandal over Marina's condition, Portia Featherington had explained in quite some detail everything there was to know about carnal pleasure to her daughters. Eloise kept asking her questions ever since.</p><p>That day, Benedict (whom she had come to know), Eloise and Penelope were in the garden. They were discussing the ball that would take place tonight.<br/>“Benedict, you have to come.” Eloise pleaded<br/>“Why should I do this to myself when Anthony hasn't announced my presence?”<br/>"To save me and help Penelope if the men trie to get to her."<br/>“I think Penelope is quite capable of getting rid of it.”</p><p>Penelope smiled as she remembered the afternoon a Lord had walked towards her on her walk with Baron Andrews. He had told her bluntly that a woman like her must be able to satisfy a man like him. She understood immediately what he meant and very politely made it clear to him that she was not interested in a man who had as many unrecognized children as there were duchies in all of England.</p><p>“I should be able to get out of this but I think Eloise would be very happy if you came with us.”<br/>“Fine, but I warn you you will also have to protect me from all these mothers who dream of introducing me to their daughters.<br/>Eloise and Penelope laughed but accepted without a problem.<br/>Shortly after, Benedict went to paint, leaving Penelope and Eloise alone on the swings.</p><p>“Eloise, can I tell you something?”<br/>"Obviously you don't have to ask me."<br/>"I think I'm in love. Well, no, I know I'm in love. ”<br/>"Anthony isn't it?"</p><p>Penelope was surprised, she really thought she had done everything to hide it to others. “How did you understand?”<br/>“Pen, we've known each other since we were born. I noticed the reflection of your eyes when you put them on my brother. "<br/>"He kissed me, we kissed."<br/>“What! But when ?" Eloise was not expecting this confession at all.<br/>“After the first ball he told me how beautiful I was that night and I'm not sure how we ended up kissing. He hasn't spoken to me once since. " She went on to explain the rumors she had heard to him.</p><p>“I see… Follow me” Penelope blindly followed Eloise. Once in Penelope's room, Eloise went straight to her closet bluntly, she picked up the dresses and threw them to the ground, muttering in her teeth. Penelope thought she heard her sworn  his brother.<br/>“Ah! Here it is "Eloise put on one of the ball gowns Penelope could have bought with the money she got from the few books she had sold. How proud it had been for her to be able to pay the bill for the stylist herself.</p><p>“Tonight my brother is going to bite his fingers. He has to understand what is right in front of his eyes. "<br/>“May I know your plan?”<br/>“Tonight, Penelope, you are going to be the most beautiful young lady of the evening. Trust me all the single men around here will want to dance with you and lecture you. ”</p><p>Eloise called her own maid and asked her to prepare a bath for Penelope. "Take care of yourself, on my side I'll go see my mother to lend you a set of jewelry. Don't tell me it's not necessary, we've wasted enough time already. Anthony doesn't expect this to happen to him at all, I guarantee it! "</p><p>She left the room, slamming the door as usual. Penelope turned to the maid who gave her a shy smile. She thought about it as she watched her as she worked hard to prepare the necessities for her bath, then thought to herself that Eloise knew her very well after all. She could trust her and then the dress she chose was her favorite. If she didn't put it on tonight for that outdoor ball, maybe she won't have other opportunities.</p><p>She finally relaxed and stepped into her bath, the maid busy washing her hair. She heard Lady Bidgerton and Eloise pass down the hall, congratulating each other on the jowelry set they were about to make her wear.</p><p>Penelope laughed, thinking that Eloise might not be the most flirtatious girl in London, but she has obviously  very good taste. The man who marries her will truly be one of the luckiest men in England.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The maid had barely dried her hair when Lady Birdgerton and Eloise entered her room. They had put on their dresses and their jewelry for the ball tonight.<br/>“Miss Featherington, Eloise has shared her strategy with me and I can only approve of it. Come on, I'll do your hair myself. ”<br/>"Don't mind, it's already very kind of you to lend me your jowelry."<br/>“I don't mind at all, just sit back and enjoy.”</p><p>So Violet spent over half an hour disciplining her hair into a stylish, up-to-date bun. Then she put the necklace on her, it was a beautiful necklace adorned with emerald, and the freshness of the stones gave her a shiver. She might not have opted for this necklace and earrings herself, but surprisingly these colors harmonized very well with the midnight blue color of her dress.<br/>“You are beautiful, Pen.”<br/>“Thanks to you, Eloise.”</p><p>An employee came to tell them that the cars were waiting for them in front of the house and they got out to find Benedict and Anthony. They were very elegant too, Penelope did her best not to meet Anthony's eyes.<br/>“Ladies, you are absolutely lovely.”<br/>"Thank you Benedict, we had to not want to disappoint the courtiers of Penelope."<br/>“I don't see how you could disappoint anyone.” Benedict understood that his mother was trying to rekindle his brother's jealousy. After all, Penelope only had eyes for himself and the fool didn't realize it. In their carriage, he tried to get him to speak but nothing helped, Anthony fell silent without even paying attention to his words.<br/>---<br/>The ball was in full swing, as Eloise and Violet Bridgerton had planned, Penelope was very popular with men. She spent her time dancing and chatting with her suitors but also with the Queen drinking a glass of champagne. She had almost forgotten the situation with Anthony when she saw him very close to Cressida Cowper. He felt her gaze on him as he looked her straight in the eye as he leaned into Cressida's ear, the same way he had done with her a few days earlier.</p><p>Penelope's blood only swirled around and apologizing to the Queen, she then walked over to Baron Andrews who was among the gentlemen to invite him to dance. Which took him and the people around him by surprise, but he agreed and led her to the dance floor.<br/>Obviously, Anthony undertook the same thing on his side by inviting Cressida to dance.<br/>They found themselves almost face to face on the dance floor, Cressida took the opportunity to give her a smirk. <br/>Then the orchestra began to play a quadrille. Penelope would have preferred a waltz, with a quadrille, she would have to change partners during the dance. Anthony on the other hand seemed rather delighted with the situation.</p><p>They started to dance and when the time came to change partners, Penelope inevitably found herself with Anthony. Only their hands were touching but she felt a sweet and delicious chill go through her.</p><p>“What are you doing Penelope?” The use of her first name in public surprised her, but no one could hear them.<br/>"Have you found your voice?" She looked at him defiantly before finding her original partner.</p><p>A few more steps and they found themselves dancing together again.<br/>"I've been busy" <br/>She couldn't take it anymore.<br/>“To meet young women at the club?”</p><p>How had she learned that?<br/>"You are spending your time with this Baron."<br/>"He is very nice and pays attention to me."</p><p>They changed partners again then the dance ended. Anthony saw the look Andrews had on Penelope's body as she curtsied to thank him. As he was about to take her by the arm he interposed himself between them.<br/>“Sorry Lord Andrews, Miss Featherington and need to speak.” He didn't let Andrews answer him and took Penelope by the arm, ignoring the gaze of the crowd. </p><p>Across the room, Lady Danbury, Brindgerton and the Queen seemed content with the situation. As Eloise and Benedict began to open the bets: were they going to have a new sister in the family before the night was over?</p><p>Anthony stopped when they were far enough from the crowd. Penelope pulled away almost immediately. “But what's the matter with you? “. Anthony ran his hand angrily through his hair.<br/>“You’re asking me that! How the hell did you ask a man to dance! You might as well walk around with a sign saying you're single and good to marry! ”<br/>"How dare you !"</p><p>He knew he was going too far but didn't retract his words. Having no response from him, Penelope literally exploded.</p><p>“You're the one who kisses me and then spends his days running away from me. Worse than that, you pretend having business meetings while spending your time in great company! I am not like these women, I am not at your disposal! ”</p><p>She paused to catch her breath and since he still didn't seem to answer her she continued.</p><p>“But what do you want in the end ?! “</p><p>He looked at her and for the first time tonight he saw the real Penelope, the one he liked to chat with, the one he had kissed in his bedroom. There she was dressed in a gorgeous midnight blue ball gown, his favorite color. Did she knows? Her chest was moving briskly below her corset. If he let go, he would take her there under the first tree he could find.</p><p>As he didn't respond and she didn't want to cry in front of him, she turned around to return to the party.</p><p>"You."<br/>She stopped short and faced him again.<br/>"What?"</p><p>"You, I want you Penelope." He walked over to her. "But I'm scared, look how I am just at the thought of this Andrews looking at you like I'm doing right now. I'm afraid I'm not up to you, I'm afraid you won't see me. Above all, I'm afraid of that, he said, nodding between the two of them. "</p><p>"You are an idiot. I'm just as scared as you are. You are Anthony Bridgerton, London's most coveted bachelor. You are beautiful, intelligent, more experienced and I am me. You are my best friend's brother and you know me better than I do. And when it comes to what's between us, I'm just as scared as you are. But I do know one thing, if it's me you want. So take me. Please ”</p><p>She had barely finished his sentence when he pulled her to him by the waist and claimed her lips. His kiss was meant to be possessive, he didn't care about decorum. He only wanted one thing and that was a taste of Penelope Fetherington.</p><p>They kissed again and again with all the fury they had contained within them. But Penelope pulled away from his embrace. They had to go back to the party. She was so tempting with her slightly pink lips after their kisses.</p><p>"Miss Featherington, I hope you still want me after what I'm going to do."<br/>And once again, he took her by the hand and dragged her along. He went directly to the Queen who was in deep conversation with Lady Danbury.</p><p>“Your Majesty, as Queen of England and protector of Miss Featherington, allow me to ask her hand in marriage.” He had said it confidently and raising his voice a little, just enough for those around him to hear his request.</p><p>Decidedly, Anthony will never cease to amaze her.</p><p>The Queen looked at Penelope and appeared to judge the situation before turning to Lady Bridgerton.</p><p>"Violet, I think you're going to have to organize a wedding really quickly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning : Hot scene</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were congratulated by the people around them. Anthony held Penelope firmly by the waist, an unusual gesture in society and noticed by all.</p><p>Penelope couldn't believe it, just a few hours ago they were not speaking to each other and now they were listening to Lady Bridgerton and Lady Danbury say the names of the people they absolutely had to invite to the wedding. Nearby, Cressida Cowper who certainly thought she had caught Anthony's attention was glaring at her. A year ago, she would have hid in a corner to not have to undergo these perpetual judgments but tonight she felt like a woman, beautiful and desirable. So she straightened up and walked a little closer to Anthony who gave her a smirk. He had noticed the mean looks Miss Cowper gave her fiancée.</p><p>As the evening slowly drew to a close, Anthony decided it was time for the whole family to leave. As for the first ride, he found himself with his brother in a car and the women took the second.</p><p>"I thought you weren't going to be able to stop devouring Penelope on the dance floor."<br/>“Believe me dear brother, I don't know how I resisted.”<br/>"Anyway, it was worth coming and on top of that I won my bet."</p><p>Anthony looked at him puzzled.</p><p>“Eloise thought you'd rather gallantly court Penelope before you propose to her. I knew you wouldn't resist, you were never very patient. Miss Featherington was coveted tonight… I saw the way you looked at them, you radiated jealousy. ”</p><p>Anthony didn't answer, it wasn't necessary. He was jealous, it was a part of his personality that he had discovered with Siena. It had nothing to do with how he felt the last few days whenever he saw a  man speaking to Penelope. It was jealousy that took his guts, with Siena it was strictly physical. He wished he was the one to touch her while with Penelope he wanted to own her, he wanted to be the one to make her laugh. He wanted to be the only one in her thoughts and at the same time he felt a lot of pride to have by his side such a beautiful and intelligent woman on his arm.</p><p>Once at they reach their destination, Violet let everyone know that it was wiser for them to go straight to bed. Anthony had to, once again, take it upon himself, to settle for a chaste kiss to wish Penelope a good night which seemed to amuse her.</p><p>In her room, as she put on her nightgown, Penelope became aware of everything that had just happened tonight. She was engaged to Anthony Bridgerton. He had kissed her as if he wanted to make her his own there a few feet from the crowd that could surprise them at any moment. As she repeated it, she remembered the smell of Anthony's skin and the warmth she had felt in her lower abdomen returned. </p><p>She knew that feeling and Anthony had the art and the way to make it feel.<br/>She tried to resist but admitted defeat. She went to lock her door and didn't bother to hide under the sheets. She ran her hand over her chest easily imagining Anthony's instead, then felt how excited she was and didn't resist any more. She began to stroke herself while playing with her breasts.</p><p>On the other side of the wall, Anthony sat on his bed unable to sleep. He heard her, her moans were barely perceptible but he couldn't ignore them. His fiancée was having fun in the room next to his, how was he supposed to resist?</p><p>He stood up, took a deep breath and opened the door that separated their two bedrooms. There she was lying on her bed, her nightgown pulling up over her hips, her hands exploring her body. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Eyes closed and focused on the sensations her actions were giving her, she hadn't heard him enter.</p><p>If he was a true gentleman, he would go back to his room forgetting what he had just seen. But it was impossible for him. Not in his condition, not hearing his fiancée's little moans of pleasure. He walked over to the bed and made up his mind to announce his presence.</p><p>“Miss Featherington, are you trying to drive me crazy?”</p><p>She stopped, had she dreamed? </p><p>Then she opened her eyes and saw him at the end of her bed shirtless… my god that chest, he looks like one of those Greek gods that are described in her books. She sat up, hiding her femininity.</p><p>“Anthony” her breathing was ragged and her voice hoarse. <br/>"How did you get in?" he pointed to the door<br/>"I thought she was doomed" <br/>Tat was so embarrassing. <br/>She wanted to pull the sheets over her but Anthony stopped her.</p><p>"Tell me Miss Fetherington, of who were you thinking about?"</p><p>She was embarrassed but he could feel her arousal so he grabbed her ankles and gently pulled her to him. Once the surprise passed, she let it go. </p><p>“We’re engaged, I give you my word that by next Saturday you will be my wife. But how do you want me to resist you when your moans are having that effect. ” <br/>She then saw his  manhood tight in his night pants and blushed furiously.</p><p>He pulled her even closer to him and kissed her fiercely, to his delight she responded just as fiercely. <br/>“I suggest that we continue what you were doing… together.”<br/>She knew what it meant but they were supposed to wait until their wedding night for it. He understood immediately what she was thinking and continued <br/>“There are a lot of things that can be done without me making you mine, do you feel like it?”</p><p>Unable to answer him, she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He smiled as he welcomed the kiss then released his hands and made her lie down by positioning himself on top of her. He kissed her chest wherever he could, forcing himself not to take off her nightgown.</p><p>To prevent her from waking the others, he gently put his hand over her mouth, placing the other where her was before. He felt how wet she was which turned him on even more. He he went down along her  beautiful curves until he faced the object of his lust.</p><p>“Anthony, what are you doing?”</p><p>He just gave her a devilishly charming smile by putting her thigh on his shoulder and tasted the forbidden fruit thus causing a cry of pleasure from fiancée who quickly covered her mouth with her hands.</p><p>He doesn't know how long he pleasured her but for the first time Anthony came without a woman touching him that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The mornig after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony woke up alone and wondered where could Penelope be, did she regret what happened between them last night?</p><p>But once he emerged he found out she was just sitting at her dressing table. She was writing frantically in a notebook, biting her lower lip, a sign of her concentration.<br/>He slowly approached her and once close, leaned over her shoulder and took her by the waist. <br/>"Hello my love". She looked at him through the mirror. <br/>"Hello, did you sleep well?". </p><p>Her mischievous smile put an end to his questions about any regrets on her part.</p><p>“Very good even though the night was short. What are you doing ?"<br/>“The inspiration came to me when I woke up. So I write before the ideas go away as quickly as they arrived. "<br/>“Maybe I should let you focus.”<br/>“Normally I would have said yes but my inspiration is you so you can stay… at least until the maid comes knocking on my door to wake me up.”<br/>It intrigued him, so like that he inspired him… “May I know how I am inspiring?”<br/>“Viscount Bridgerton, have you ever looked at you in a mirror?” He laughed and she continued, "Honestly, this body is going to be my next hero's soon."</p><p>He pretended to be offended and took a dramatic effect as he turned his back on her to reply, "So I am just a body in your eyes ... Poor of me, reduced to a carnal shell in the eyes of my beloved."</p><p>She stood up, laughing, and encircled him with her small arms, placing a delicate kiss on his still bare back. <br/>"You are much more than that, and I think you know it very well ... but you have to admit that having a future husband with a body like yours is a true gift from heaven."<br/>He turned to face her and kissed her tenderly. "So imagine how lucky I am to have a future wife with curves as beautiful as yours." She blushed but seeing so much sincerity in his eyes ... she was really starting to believe him. He wouldn't have touched her like he did if he didn't mean it, right? </p><p>Once again, he understood what she was thinking and lifted her chin to make her look him in the eye. “Penelope, you look absolutely gorgeous. I forbid you to think otherwise and whenever you doubt it, I will be there to remind you. ” He kissed her again as he lifted her up and she instinctively crossed her legs around his waist.<br/>They kissed for a few moments, then she left his lips to catch her breath.</p><p>"Tell me, sir 'I sneak into the ladies room', I'm dying to see your room ... would you show me around?"</p><p>She tried to let go of him but he pushed her even closer to him. He didn't want to let her go. The feel of her body against his was far too exquisite to part away now.</p><p>"I'll take you around, Madam ' I'm preventing my neighbor from sleeping'." <br/>She looked him straight in the eye, "I think I did quite well to give in to temptation last night." He started to walk to his bedroom and she gained as much as possible to help him which made him smile… she was even more glued to him as well.</p><p>He gave her a tour of his suite and she never missed an opportunity to laugh at the disorder that reigned there. He sat her down on his desk, which he hardly ever needed, then looked at her before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Um, I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to tell me." She knew him really well.<br/>"How do you know I've seen women ?"<br/>“One of the maids found a trace of lipstick on your shirt. I'm not Lady Whistledown for nothing… my ears are all over the place. ” <br/>she responded by tracing small circles on his abs. He needed to concentrate on telling her what had happened. So he took her hand to stop it which made her even more suspicious.</p><p>“That woman was Siena.”</p><p>She swallowed, fleeing his gaze. She hadn't expected that, he had fallen back into the arms of his former lover, the woman he wanted to marry before her. The pain she felt in her chest was unbearable.</p><p>“Penelope, look at me.” She didn't have the courage to do it. "Love, please look at me." He blamed himself for seeing so much pain in those blue eyes he loved so much.</p><p>"Let me explain; I ran into her while leaving the club a few days ago. I will not lie to you, It unsettled me to see her again. She kissed me, I didn't answer. She then want more, that's how she put lipstick on my shirt. Penelope, I assure you that the only woman who haunted and still haunts my thoughts is you. " He took her hand and put it on his chest, right against his heart "When she kissed me, it was your lips that I imagined and when she wanted more, I would have given anything to be you."</p><p>Feeling his heart beating so hard convinces Penelope. But she was shaking, not with sadness but with rage. The mere thought of a woman, a married woman moreover, laying her hands on Anthony made her completely enraged. She was jealous and possessive ... a new feeling for her. Anthony looked at her deep in thought. He didn't dare to move. How was she going to react? </p><p>He didn't expect her to draw him to her and kiss him so possessively. Taken by surprise, he reacted a few seconds later and pressed her back onto his chest. The need for air separated them.</p><p>“I need you to promise me that no other woman will touch you like I do. If I can't meet all of your needs, I want you to tell me so I can improve myself. There is no way we will become one of those couples who only procreate and who will seek pleasure elsewhere. ”</p><p>Anthony was captivated, she had spoken with so much determination in her voice and possessiveness. He kissed the back of her hand and promised.</p><p>"Don't tell me it's your penis I'm feeling." He gave her the same smile he gave her last night.<br/>"You're going to have to tell me how you have so much knowledge on the subject."<br/>She blushed as she rubbed against him, obviously aware of the effect it would have on his body. “Again, my ears are everywhere… and you'd be amazed to hear the conversations married women can have with each other when they've drunk a little too much wine at a ball.” She said this, venturing her hand near the elastic of his pants.</p><p>He groaned with pleasure. But they were interrupted by the maid who had just knocked on Penelope's door. She jumped from the desk proud to see the effect she was having on his manhood. “I'm going to have to let you take care of you dear Viscount. See you at breakfast. ” and she went out to her room, taking care to close the door behind her.</p><p>6 days, Anthony, hold on for 6 more days and she will be totally yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While they were all at the table for breakfast except for the master of the house. Eloise realized that Lady Whistledown had not yet published a column about the ball. Which seemed strange to her since the chronicles generally appeared the day after each major event.</p><p>“Maybe it's just a print delay.”<br/>
“Maybe, Pen. Or maybe she wasn't there at the party and was just waiting to be told what happened. "<br/>
"I have a feeling that you are going to dig this trail."<br/>
“Of course, it's easier to list good society members who weren't there than to scour the streets of London looking for her printer.”<br/>
"Keep me informed."<br/>
“Of what?” Anthony asked as they finally entered the room.<br/>
“Our sister has a new lead for her Lady Whistledown investigation.”<br/>
"I see."<br/>
"Don't you say hello to your fiancée?"<br/>
Anthony took Penelope's hand and kissed her asking her if she had slept well.<br/>
“Satisfied, dear brother?”<br/>
Benedict just answered with a smile.</p><p>They all discusse the wedding preparations together. Violet insisting on going to the stylist in the morning and then to the florist. Penelope agreed but negotiated her absence for the afternoon, she had to write and had complete confidence in Violet. After all, she was not his mother and tasted very good. Then they went over the guest list she and Lady Danbury had thought of last night. Anthony and Penelope had no objections.</p><p>As the girls took their leave to prepare to go out, Anthony asked Benedict to stay.<br/>
"I need you."<br/>
"I'm listening to you."<br/>
“I would like to buy an engagement ring for Penelope today. I would like you to come with me. "<br/>
“Why don't you take a family ring? Mother wouldn't mind. "<br/>
“I want to make her understand that there is and will be only her. She needs something that looks like her. ”<br/>
"Alright, you can count on me."<br/>
___<br/>
Later at the club, Anthony admired the ring he had just bought for Penelope. With the advice of his brother, he had chosen a white gold ring set with an old cut diamond adorned with emeralds. She was just perfect and very elegant.</p><p>He puts it in his jacket pocket before going to play a game of pool with Simon and Benedict.<br/>
“I was told about the evening yesterday. You and Miss Featherington caused a stir and judging by your good humor today I guess everything I heard was true. "<br/>
"Let's say you and Daphne got caught this Saturday."<br/>
"So soon, don't you intend to woo her before you marry her?"<br/>
“Simon, She lives under the same roof as me. She occupies the room next to mine. It’s going to be pretty hard for me to hold on until our wedding night. ”<br/>
"I see, try not to scare her anyway."<br/>
“With these two, I don't know who is more likely to scare the other.” Said Benedict.<br/>
Anthony had to admit he was right enough.</p><p>Later, when Anthony left his brother and brother-in-law. He heard Baron Andrews talking about Penelope down a hallway.</p><p>“She hid her game well you know. She was very shy with me and at the first opportunity she jumped onto another man. If I had known she was like that, I can tell you that I would not have courted her but directly taken her ruthlessly. After all, redheads are known to be furies. ”</p><p>Anthony's blood only swirled around. He then walked over to Andrews and gave him a good right. A fight ensued in which he was easily a winner. If his brother hadn't stopped him, he would have disfigured this man.<br/>
As the Baron got up, Anthony scared him again as he approached him. "If you talk about her like that again I will make sure that you will not be able to open your mouth for the rest of your life. ”</p><p>All the gentlemen in the club room before heard this threat, some approving of his behavior while others just sipped their scotch while watching the scene.<br/>
Anthony freed himself from Simon's grip and quickly walked out of the club followed by him and his brother. Once outside, he explained to them what had him come angry. Simon and Benedict vowed to never leave Andrews and Anthony in the same room again.<br/>
To calm down, Anthony walked home.<br/>
---</p><p>At the end of his long walk, he finally arrived home. He went directly to find Penelope. Which he found, unsurprisingly, writing in the library.<br/>
As soon as she saw him, she got up and made him sit in one of the armchairs.</p><p>“Anthony,in what state are you in? What happened? “<br/>
“Andrews…”<br/>
“Oh stay here… I'll get something to treat you. ”</p><p>She left a few minutes before returning with a damp towel and what he thought was a jar of cream. She made him remove his jacket and he winced, moving his shoulder. She looked at him worriedly and began to mop his wounds.</p><p>"I'm listening, what happened?" So he explained the whole story to her.<br/>
“Thank you for standing up for me but next time try not to use your fists.”<br/>
“I can't promise it, not when it concerns you.”<br/>
She finished cleaning her wounds on her right hand and began to bandage her.<br/>
“Is there something you can't do?”<br/>
Penelope laughed "Actually there are two." She was applying herself to making a bandage that would allow him to easily use his right hand.<br/>
"What are they ?"<br/>
She tied the bandage. “I'm a horrible singer and I can't even tell you about my cooking. when I was little our cook tried to teach me how to bake a cake, I never managed to get one out. "<br/>
"Yet I have seen you sing Christmas carols before ..."<br/>
“My mother has enough voices for two, I'm just faking…. Show me your shoulder now. ”<br/>
“Miss Featherington, it's the middle of the afternoon.” He said mockingly.<br/>
"I'm sure you won't say that sort of thing to me on Saturday night Lord Bridgerton." She said unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off gently so as not to hurt him.<br/>
Once shirtless, she understood the origin of his pain: a bruise was starting to appear. She then took the balm she had brought and began to massage it.<br/>
"You know ... if I get such treatment every time, I might get into a fight a lot."<br/>
She rolled her eyes but smiled at the thought.<br/>
"So how did it go at the stylist? You didn't go there dressed like that tell me? "<br/>
“Alright, I hope you like my outfits. Of course not even if you have nothing to say, I was hot with all these fittings and wanted to put on something more comfortable to work. You do not like?"<br/>
She was wearing a light sky blue dress.<br/>
“On the contrary. Come closer. ”</p><p>She did so without flinching and he has to say he loved it. She stopped a few inches from him. “Like that?” "A little more." And for the second time today Penelope surpises him by settling down on him being careful not to hurt him. Her legs were exposed in this position.</p><p>She put her hand at the level of his manhood like this morning as Anthony stroked her legs ... Great God, he had never known such chemistry.<br/>
She asked him if it hadn't been too painful this morning and he let her know that him late at breakfast spoke for him.</p><p>"I have something for you, love"<br/>
He bent down to grab his jacket and the case that was still in his pocket. She watched him do it intrigued. “I couldn't propose properly to you yesterday. So I'll make it up. ” And he revealed the ring. "Miss Penelope Featherington, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and partner in crime?"<br/>
“You are crazy, this ring is beautiful”! A tear of joy ran down her cheek which he wiped away with his unbound hand. "Do I take that for a yes?" he said, putting the ring on her finger.<br/>
“Anthony Bridgerton, I only dream of this.”</p><p>They kissed passionately and Anthony groaned as their pelvis touched. “Penelope, if we don't stop now, I'm not responding for myself.”<br/>
"I don't know if you noticed but I closed the door." She had uttered this sentence with a devilish smile.<br/>
“Penelope, you will be the death of me.”</p><p>As he kissed her neck, she began to explore his manhood as she pulled his pants down a bit. She took charge of his manhood then .. she didn't know what was going on with her but she was so confident with Anthony that she couldn't stop.<br/>
At that touch, Anthony, moaned against her cheek.</p><p>"What are you doing ?"<br/>
"I return the favor for last night."<br/>
"You do not have to."<br/>
"I want it."</p><p>He leaned back in the chair and told her what to do. She only used her hand at first and took the opportunity to study her future husband's expressions. Without really knowing why, she got down from his knees which surprised Anthony. The lust she saw in his eyes drove her crazy. He told her again that she didn't have to but it was too late. Penelope took him in her mouth and began to back and forth with an absolutely delicious rythm. </p><p>He could never want someone else, he had never been so excited. No one had drove him crazy like her. </p><p>A few minutes later, as he came back to his senses, they heard the other Bridgerton coming back. So he quickly got dressed without forgetting to kiss his love one last time tasting his own taste. It came close Gregory entered the room to find a messy Penelope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. An unexpected return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I found them! I won again! ” Exclaimed Gregory<br/>“Gregory, may I know why you are so excited?” asked Anthony, who was hiding Penelope.<br/>"He is back !"<br/>"Who ?"<br/>“Colin, Colin is back! He's down there with the others. ”</p><p>Penelope and Anthony were frozen in place. This is a return nobody expected, Colin was not supposed to come back with a year. Anthony had made sure he had the funds to be able to tour Europe. What was he doing in London? And why come back now? How Penelope would feel when she will see him? <br/>First Andrews, then the reappearance of Siena and now Colin's return… "Gregory, can you tell them all that we will meet them in the music room?" Penelope said very kindly.</p><p>"Yes of course." he left the room as quickly as he had entered. Anthony still being petrified, Penelope went to close the door before facing Anthony again.</p><p>“Anthony, are you okay?” he saw her look of concern but didn't answer.<br/>Penelope was torn between the happiness of being reunited with her best friend, the boy for whom her heart had once beaten, and the worry it caused in Anthony. He didn't answer her question but took her by the arm to join his family.</p><p>The reunion with Colin was very warm, except for Anthony who had stayed away from the family turmoil. Colin recounted his travels and discoveries for more than two hours and then they were called for supper. It was during supper, as Penelope took a sip of her glass of water that Colin noticed her ring. At the last I heard, she was courted by a certain Baron Andrews. This is what motivated him to cut his trip short.</p><p>After scouring the countries, he realized that he had made the wrong choice. Sure he had discovered new cultures, but he felt like he was missing something or rather someone. He had come to realize that this person was none other than his best friend, Penelope Fetherington. What an idiot he had been last season… So he had decided to come back instead to prevent her from marrying a man she didn't like. If she was engaged, it was going to be more complicated than originally anticipated.<br/>"Pen, are you engaged?" he pointed to her ring while chewing his meat.<br/>"um yes."</p><p>Anthony immediately stopped eating and stared at Colin. “Oh yes, with the euphoria of your return we forgot to share the good news with you.” Spoke Violet. “Anthony and Miss Featherington are getting married next Saturday, we are all very happy to officially welcome Penelope to our family.”</p><p>Colin looked shocked "But wasn't Baron Andrews courting you?"<br/>"The baron is no longer in the game, has he ever really been?" Said Eloise.</p><p>To her right, Penelope could feel the tension emanating from Anthony. She absolutely had to make him understand that she only felt friendship for her brother, but she also shouldn't attract the attention of the rest of the family. Her brain was running at full speed. She thought too long about a possible solution because Anthony got up pretending to be tired and went up to bed. What surprised everyone.</p><p>Penelope hesitated to follow him but tol to herseflf it was better for him to be left alone. So she stayed a few more hours listening to Colin's stories and discussing the wedding preparations with Violet. However, Eloise who knew her old love for Colin was not fooled. She could see the worried look of her best friend.</p><p>“Penelope, you look tired. Maybe you should go to bed? you should be at your best next week. ”</p><p>Penelope was very grateful to Eloise for giving her such an escape route. So she didn't need to be prayed for and wished everyone good night before going up to bed. Once in her room, she quickly put on her nightgown. Then walked to the door that separated her bedroom from Anthony's. She knocked but heard no response. Determined not to admit defeat, she tried to open it and luckily he hadn't locked it.</p><p>Once accustomed to the darkness of the room, she saw Anthony lying in his bed. She slowly approached for fear of waking him up, but once she was close to him, she realized that he was not sleeping. "Look at me." … No answer. "Anthony, please look at me." … Still no answer. “Who would have thought Anthony Bridgerton could act like a kid… If you don't want to look at me then at least listen to me.” He finally turned his head to her as she climbed into bed beside him.</p><p>"Colin has come back, it bothers me… it's true." She imitated the gesture he had made morning by taking his hand and placing it in the right from her heart "But you feel my heart, right?" He still didn't answer, “He never beat so hard when I thought I liked Colin. I never wanted him like I wanted you, never wanted to be as much in his arms as in yours. I only want you, it's just you. "</p><p>Anthony's features relaxed, but she didn't dare to move.</p><p>“I couldn't leave you, for any man not even my brother.”</p><p>“It's been pretty good. Because I remind you that next Saturday I will become your wife and you will have to put up with me until I die. " Leaning closer to him and crossed her legs with his, “Anthony, you have literally become my reason for living. I can't promise you that we are going to be constantly happy, that I will never disappoint you or yell at you, but I can promise that no one will steal what is already yours. "</p><p>“I love you Miss Featherington.”</p><p>Penelope was taken by surprise, he had made it clear to her but had never told her before.</p><p>Anthony was not expecting an answer, not after such a statement. He kissed her, pulling her to him and they laid there against each other for a few minutes. “I should go back to my room.” “No, stay with me… I promise, nothing will happen. I am way too tired. ” … "Um, I tend to forget that my fiancé is an old man." Anthony sneered, "My fiancée has already solicited me a lot today." She laughed but positioned her head on his chest before falling into Morpheus arms.</p><p>When she woke up, Penelope was alone in Anthony's bed. She saw a note on her pillow.</p><p>“I asked the maids to let you sleep, sleepy head. Love you ”.</p><p>She then looked at the clock, it was 8:30 in the morning. They all had to be at the table by now. Fortunately, on Sundays the Bridgertons ate breakfast in their nightgowns. She had learned it the hard way when she arrived there dressed in formal attire for her first Sunday breakfast as her hosts called her.</p><p>So she went to put on her bathrobe before heading to the breakfast room. Once there, all heads turned to her. “Hello Penelope, did you sleep well?” Lady Bridgerton asked. Penelope responded by joining her seat to Anthony’s right “Hello everyone. I slept very well, thank you and I apologize for being late. It seems I was more tired than I thought. "</p><p>Without paying attention to the people around her, she leaned over to kiss Anthony on the cheek before sitting down but he turned his head at the last second and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. This show of affection  surprised everyone, but who could blame them? Anthony was the head of the family, Penelope his future wife, and they didn't have a guest.</p><p>So they resumed all their conversations while Penelope helped herself to eat. Anthony drank his tea while reading his newspaper.</p><p>“Anthony, I didn't have a chance to tell you last night but you made an excellent choice regarding Penelope's engagement ring. “<br/>“Thank you mother, I think Penelope only makes it look even more beautiful.” He said, folding his newspaper before taking her hand and kissing her ring. Penelope couldn't help but blush. Colin witnessed this show and the least we can say is that he didn't like it.</p><p>“What are you planning today?” Anthony had asked this question to everyone around the table.</p><p>Benedict explained that he was going to join a friend to paint, Eloise had just received the new column from Lady Whistledown (Anthony therefore understood why Penelope wanted to be alone yesterday afternoon) so she was going to move forward in her investigation, Gregory and Hyacinthe had planned to build a fortress in their playroom. As for Violet, Colin and Francesca, they had nothing planned.</p><p>“In that case, I suggest we take a walk in the park. We will meet the Duke and Duchess there before going for tea. " Anthony offered.<br/>“With joy, the weather seems to be beautiful today. Eloise, dear one, you will accompany us. ”<br/>Eloise made a face but couldn't really contradict her mother.</p><p>"In that case, meet in the lobby in an hour." Said Anthony<br/>“Half past one.” Penelope added.<br/>Anthony looked at her puzzled and she showed him his bandage before putting down the cup of tea she had just finished.<br/>“I have to re-bandage your hand and check your shoulder.”<br/>“I'm sure one of our employees can do that,” said Colin.<br/>Penelope looked at him out of the corner of her eyes before answering. “I prefer do it myself, I wouldn't like my future husband to be bandaged up on our wedding day.” With that, she stood up and Anthony followed her.</p><p>They settled into Pen's room  but with the door ajar so that the employees do not talk too much. She made him sit on the bench across from her bed and remove his shirt, then began to gently undo his bandage. She was relieved to see that the scratches were healing properly, his shoulder  seemed to bother him less.</p><p>She asked one of the maids who passed in the hallway to  bring her some hot water, a new towel and a new bandage. Penelope tried to ignore the admiring gaze of the maid at Anthony's bare back.</p><p>She healed him in silence, massaging his shoulder with the same balm as yesterday. “You know, I think the balm has soaked in,” Anthony remarked to her. Lost in thought, she massaged him for a few minutes now. She blushed before stopping her caresses. “Sorry” “Don't be, I find that very pleasant too.”</p><p>"We should get dressed, the others will be waiting for us." Anthony said before heading to his room before being stopped as Penelope took him by the hand. “Don't close the door” He smirked, “What if the domestics find out?” She blushed again but stayed in her position. "I only have to put on a light dress that I don't have to put on a corset for ..." "You give me way too many details, love." She got on her tiptoes and approached her ear… "And I didn't even tell you what i'll wear under." Then she walked behind her screen to start changing.</p><p>She heard him swear which made her laugh. “I will avenge myself Miss Featherington.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The park was very busy this Sunday. They all walked around it chatting, stopping every now and then to admire the flowers. Penelope and Anthony brought up the rear. The Viscount was very proud to have a woman like his beloved on his arm. He spent his time criticizing the couples that formed around them as well as the mothers desperate for a husband for their daughter which made Penelope laugh. God only knew how much he loved to hear her laugh.</p><p>The little band was joined by Simon and Daphne who were resplendent, her pregnancy was going without any problems and it suited her very well. They all had tea in the shade of Lady Dunbary's tent, who had set out to help Violet with the wedding preparations. Since the marriage of Simon and Daphne, these two ladies had become almost inseparable. Much to Anthony's misfortune, but to Penelope's greatest happiness, who only had to agree to the ladies' ideas for their wedding.</p><p>“Miss Featherington, could we talk?”<br/>"What do you want with her Simon?"<br/>“We're going to be in the same boat soon, her and I, dear brother-in-law… We have to make an alliance.”<br/>Anthony watched anxiously as they stepped aside.</p><p> </p><p>"Daphne told me about your doubts Miss Featherington."<br/>"My doubts?"<br/>“The children…”<br/>"oh I see. So the Duchess has no secrets from you. " Penelope began to play with her fingers nervously. “Not really, we try to be as honest as possible with each other.” <br/>Then The Duke told her his story and how Daphne had convinced him he would be a good father.<br/>"Thank you. I will think about it. It's just that I didn't really set an example, I mean my mom despises me all the time and my dad was way too busy with his bets and his lovers to worry about me and my sisters. " </p><p>She paused </p><p>"Anthony, he had very present and very loving parents… what if I can't?"<br/>“You have to talk to him about it, he will understand. I'm sure." </p><p>He saw Anthony grow impatient over Penelope's shoulder and laughed. “I think Anthony is getting impatient.” Penelope turned around and Anthony, caught in the act, acted as if nothing had happened. </p><p>“We should join them, but if there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to Miss Featherington.”<br/>Penelope faced him again with a mischievous smile.<br/>“There is definitely something you can do. Two actually. ”<br/>“I am listening to you.”<br/>And Penelope asked him for two favors which Simon did not mind.<br/>“I think we have a strong alliance there,” Simon said to Penelope, reaching out to her to return to the others.<br/>---<br/>“What does  Simon  wanted from you?”<br/>Penelope jumped in her seat. She didn't expect Anthony to appear behind her as she brushed her hair.<br/>“My God Anthony, never do that again”<br/>“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”</p><p>She turned to face her mirror again to continue to untangle her hair. He watched her do it, waiting for a response from her.<br/>“We were discussing our childhoods.”<br/>"Why ?"</p><p>She put her hairbrush back on her dressing table and took a deep breath before explaining her doubts about her ability to be a good mother. Anthony listened to her, letting her breathe when she needed it. When she was done, he held out his hand for her to join him. Once she was in front of him, he made her sit on his lap.</p><p>“Penelope, I understand your doubts with the parents you had, these are justified. But I watched you with Gregory and Hyacinth, those two are very complicated and they love you. " He took her chin with his fingertips to make her look at him "Penelope, you are the most generous woman I know and I have no doubt that you will make an amazing mother."</p><p>“Thanks, Anthony.”</p><p>They kissed and it quickly started to heat up. Their hands roamed all over their bodies, Anthony kissing every bit of Penelope's skin that he was allowed to discover. This elicited the sexiest moans from Penelope.</p><p>"Anthony if you don't stop I don't know if I'll be able to wait until Saturday." Penelope said with heavy breathing.</p><p>"Believe me it is just as impossible for me to resist you. So I am sorry but for my part, I have no intention of letting you sleep." </p><p>And he lifted her up again, took her to his room to put her on the desk without stopping kissing her. He left her lips for a moment "Figure yourself I have revenge to take and I have found the best way to use this desk." Penelope looked at him intrigued then without further delay Anthony went to taste her femininity driving her completely crazy.</p><p>They did not see that someone had entered Penelope's room and saw a scene he wished he had never seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a hectic night, Anthony and Penelope didn't have much time to themselves. Penelope was in constant demand by either Violet and Lady Danbury for the wedding preparations, the designer for the fittings on her dress, and the Queen for writing her next novel. <br/>Anthony was trying to sort out as much business as possible before the wedding. That way, he could devote himself entirely to his wife without worrying about being disturbed.</p><p>They were so busy that he didn't realize they were being watched closely by Colin. He was always looking for an opportunity to have a one-to-one chat with Penelope, without success until Friday. He saw her walking alone in the gardens of the house and jumped at the chance.</p><p>“Hey, Pen!”<br/>“Shhh! I'm hiding from your mother. She absolutely wants me to do one last fitting. "<br/>"Do you have a few minutes for me. I would like to talk to you."<br/>“Of course, if you want to walk with me.”</p><p>And they began to walk in the rose garden.<br/>“I tried to talk to you since I got home but you seemed very busy.”<br/>“I'm sorry, it is true that we didn’t have time to make up for lost time. Preparing for the wedding took a long time. "<br/>“Anthony too.”</p><p>Penelope didn't understand why Colin was saying this but she pretended nothing had happened.<br/>“Well, we're trying to save some time for ourselves. Your family is sometimes a little too intrusive. ”</p><p>Colin didn't say  word for a few minutes then stopped her from going forward.<br/>"Colin, you don't look good." Penelope worried.<br/>"Don't marry him."<br/>"I beg your pardon?"<br/>“Don't marry my brother, you can't stay together. I know you don't like him. ”<br/>"May I know what makes you think that?"<br/>“Penelope, I know you love me. You've loved me since we were kids, so why marry my brother. I know what he did to you! He does not deserve you!"</p><p>Colin was starting to scream and Penelope had never seen him like this. She told herself she needed to head back home. Talking to him while he was in this state was not a good idea. So she took the direction of the house, Colin shouting his name behind her. He eventually caught up to her and took her by the arm to stop her walking.<br/>Penelope didn't know what to do, she didn't want to have this conversation.</p><p>Coming home from his bussiness meetings, Anthony looked around the house for Penelope. Finding her nowhere, he left in the direction of the garden. Once near the rose garden, he saw Colin grabbing Penelope by the arm trying to force her to speak to him.</p><p>"Let go, right now."</p><p>Surprised, Colin let go of Penelope who instinctively took a few steps back. Anthony then stood in front of her to challenge his brother with his eyes.<br/>"Can I find out what's wrong with you Colin?"</p><p>The last time Penelope had heard Anthony speak with such anger was when her mother wanted to arrange a marriage between the Baron and her. He had never taken that tone with one of his siblings.<br/>"This does not concern you."<br/>Anthony took a step closer to Colin and added, "If this is about Penelope, it is about me."<br/>"After what you did to her, dare to tell me you're worried about her!"</p><p>Penelope saw Anthony clench his fist and stepped forward to stop him from doing anything. "Colin, your brother didn't do anything to me. What are you talking about ?"<br/>“I saw you both, he took your virginity! This is what I'm talking about! I imagine he couldn't help it and you were too weak to resist him! "<br/>Penelope looked at Anthony whose facial features were straining more and more but Penelope understood what Colin was talking about. She thought she closed the door last Sunday and when she returned to her room it was ajar. She had believed in a draft.</p><p>“Colin you must have misunderstood, it is true that what you saw is normally an activity that only a married couple can do but we did not keep. And I'm still intact. ”<br/>“So why marry him? I know that you love me !"</p><p>Alert by screams, Benedict and Eloise rushed towards them. Distracted by Eloise calling her, Penelope let go of Anthony's fist, who took the opportunity to tack Colin upstairs to the tree which was not far from there. Benedict quickened his pace to keep him from doing something he would regret. He managed to separate them but found it difficult to contain Anthony.</p><p>“You knew it, you knew she loved you and you broke her heart! Again and again ! You proposed to her friend, you abandoned her when she needed you and you dare keep her from being happy now! You are just a selfish person! I don't know if I'm worthy of Penelope, but you! You're lucky she's so nice and still wants to talk to you! "<br/>Anthony was literally furious.</p><p>“What you saw Colin was me showing this beautiful woman how much I can't wait for her to become mine! How much I love her ! ”</p><p>He was starting to calm down and Penelope moved between him and Benedict.</p><p>“Colin, let's get this straight. I love Anthony. Look at me. I don't know what made you believe otherwise or if I made you believe otherwise but I love him more than anything. I appreciate your worrying about me, but I assure you that whatever happened, it happened with my consent. I don't know how you think you feel about me but it's not love it must be friendship at most. I'm sorry."<br/>Penelope then turned to Anthony and put her hand on his chest.<br/>“Let's go back”<br/>She had to push him a bit for Anthony to start walking.</p><p>Once they were a reasonable distance, Benedict let go of Colin.</p><p>"But what happened to you Colin, didn't you notice that these two were meant for each other?" Eloise asked.<br/>“I thought he didn't like her. He didn't want to get married for love. ”<br/>"It was a year ago ! They are literally two sides of the same coin. He could never hurt her. ”<br/>“Now I know it.”</p><p>Penelope and Anthony went to the library. Once the door closed, Anthony slammed Penelope against the door, his hand behind her neck and he kissed her forcefully and possessively. She didn't take it in the least, she needed to vent her anger too. Few kisses after, Anthony rested his forehead on Penelope's.</p><p>"Are you OK?"<br/>“Now that you are here, everything is fine.”</p><p>He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her over to hug her. He needed to feel her as close as possible and let the vanilla scent of her hair calm him down.</p><p>They couldn't say how long they stayed there, leaning against the door of their library, hugging each other. They parted when the clock struck for dinner.<br/>Colin pretended to be tired and didn't show up all evening. Which relieved Penelope, she didn't want a heavy atmosphere to set in the day before her wedding. Benedict and Eloise didn't talk about what had happened. </p><p>“Penelope, Anthony, you should go to bed. It’s a big day ahead of you tomorrow. ” Violet said then she turned to Eloise and Benedict.<br/>"Did you finish packing your trunks?"<br/>“What trunks?” Anthony asked.<br/>“Oh my god, haven't you told him yet? I'm sorry."she said to Penelope</p><p>"It's okay Lady Bridgerton." Penelope therefore addressed Anthony “Since we are in the middle of the Season and since the Queen requires our presence at her concert next Wednesday which does not allow us to go to your country house… I asked for a favor to Simon. ” Anthony will never get used to it, since their little talk in the park Simon and Penelope would talk to each other and call each other by their first names when they were not in public. “I asked him if he could house the whole family for a week. So we will have the house to ourselves. This is my wedding present. ”She added with smile on her face.</p><p>So they went to bed and as usual, Anthony wanted to open the Mint door but Penelope did not allow him to enter.</p><p>"What are you doing?"<br/>"I remind you that we are getting married tomorrow."<br/>"I know it."<br/>"There is no way you will see my dress before I enter the church."<br/>“In that case you just have to come to my room.”<br/>“Anthony, at least let's stick to the rule that the bride and groom should not see each other until they get to church.”</p><p>He made a childish head but it didn't work. </p><p>"Am I still entitled to a kiss?"<br/>She then got on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly.<br/>"Good night my love, see you at church."<br/>Then she closed the door and went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The big day arrived, Penelope was getting ready in her room. Her mother should have been there for her and helped her prepare. But since the announcement of her engagement, she had just received a letter congratulating her on getting her hands on a Viscount. She had intentionally hidden this mail from Anthony. He wouldn't appreciate the tone his mother used towards him.</p><p>Violet in her great kindness had offered to help Penelope prepare but Penelope preferred to do it alone. A domestic worker helped her put on her corset and then she gave her time off.</p><p>She wanted to take the time to prepare for this big day. Looking at herself in the mirror for a moment, she couldn't help but think of what had happened in her life in less than a year. Had she been told that she would succeed in obtaining permission to publish, that she would be free from her mother and sisters; that her heart would beat again for a man ... She had also changed, admittedly it was perhaps imperceptible to some but her dark circles had faded, giving way to tiny lines of happiness.</p><p>She felt beautiful, strong but above all loved and it was thanks to Anthony. By his words, his presence and his support, he had succeeded in making her heart reshuffle. By his gestures and his caresses, he had taught her to love her body, her curves. She had gotten to know him through their special moments in the library, he tried not to show it in public but he often doubted his choices which proved to Penelope how human he was. Sometimes he was wrong but he always learned a lesson ...</p><p>One day he confided in her that he wished he could run a bar if his family hadn't been so important. He could thus have lived without having to worry about the gaze of others. It hadn't surprised her, she had noticed his love, albeit moderate, for scotch and bourbon.</p><p>Lost in thought, Penelope put on her wedding dress. She had chosen a simple but elegant model with delicate golden lace floral patterns that gave the illusion of following the curves of her body extending into her train. She had asked it not be too long, just long enough to be noticed but not to stop her from dancing with her husband. During the fittings, Penelope had praised the stylist for having managed to leave Lady Danbury speechless… Today she hoped to say the same when Anthony found her in church.</p><p>Satisfied, Penelope moved on to her hairstyle. She tried several styles but chose not to pick them up. She made a braid on top which she then wrapped around the back of her scalp before pinning it, it cleared her forehead so that she wouldn't be disturbed by a wick during the ceremony. Besides, Anthony preferred to see her hair loose and she wanted to please him.</p><p>She finished her hairstyle with a white gold tiara set with small diamonds that matched perfectly with her engagement ring. It belonged to Anthony's great-grandmother, she was honored when Violet gave it to her. A little red on her lips and she was ready.</p><p>A few minutes later, someone knocked on his door. Letting him know it was too late to go to church. Up the stairs, she saw Simon waiting for her. Her father having passed away, and New Baron Featherington not being the best candidate either, She asked Simon if he would accompany her to enter the church. He accepted immediately. The two had found a few things in common and liked each other more and more ... again much to the dismay of her fiancé.</p><p>"Penelope, you are resplendent." Simon held out his hand to help him down the last few steps of the stairs.<br/>
“Thanks, Simon.”<br/>
“Not too stressed?”<br/>
“I’m actually feeling more excited than stressed. You saw Anthony, how is he? ”<br/>
“He sounded a little more stressed than you. I know Colin did a scene yesterday. ”<br/>
He helped her get into the carriage.<br/>
“I don't know what happened to him. I hope he understood that I am really happy with Anthony and in all fairness I don't think Colin could have made me so happy. "<br/>
"Sometimes I wonder how a man as impulsive as Anthony did to seduce a woman like you."<br/>
Penelope laughed “I don't know, it just happened. This is what makes what we share so special. "<br/>
They drove the rest of the way in silence, admiring the frenzy of the street.</p><p>Once in front of the doors of the church in Simon's arms, she took a deep breath.<br/>
"You can still run away, I'll make sure to hold them back."<br/>
She burst out laughing, "Daphne would make your life hell."<br/>
And it was while holding back from laughing that they made their appearance in the church where the whole family awaited them.</p><p>It was with undisguised pleasure that she admired her future husband. He too was particularly elegant. Once at his side, she thanked Simon and could finally see Anthony's gaze and she saw all his love there. While the priest had his nose in his bible, Anthony leaned towards his ear "You are absolutely divine." She didn't answer but a flaming smile lit her face.<br/>
---<br/>
This morning, Anthony did not change his habits. As a man, he would be ready for his wedding very quickly. So he went to have breakfast with his family while Penelope was entitled to a tray in her room. Tradition obliges.</p><p>In order to have peace of mind, he wished to have a discussion with Colin before the ceremony. So he asked a domestic to summon his brother to his office.<br/>
"You asked for me ?"<br/>
"I would like to talk to you man to man." Anthony asked him to sit in the chair across from his.<br/>
"I do not endorse your attitude from yesterday and I wish that would not happen again." Colin nodded so Anthony continued.<br/>
“I don't know how you feel about Penelope and I'm not sure I want to know. On the other hand, I love her and I will give you my word to anyone who asks for it, I will protect her against all odds. I will do anything to make her happy. I know she liked you, but she turned the page. "</p><p>"That's what I understood. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday, I shouldn't have acted like this. I misinterpreted what I saw but it must be said that it was a bit shocking. "<br/>
Anthony sneered “Penelope is a woman and like all women she has needs. But I wish you could forget that you saw this side of her. "</p><p>An awkward silence settled between them and then Anthony spoke again, "Do you like her?"<br/>
Colin seemed surprised at his question “I thought so. I came back for her because I missed her. What I understood yesterday is that I may not like her like you. She will always be important to me. I just hope she forgives my behavior. "<br/>
“You know her, she's way too generous to blame you. You are very dear to her in her heart. ”</p><p>Colin smiled at him and looked at the clock.</p><p>“You're going to have to go get ready. As generous as she is, I don't think she would appreciate it if you were late on your wedding day. "<br/>
They stood up and Anthony held out his hand to Colin "Glad we understood each other.</p><p>Anthony then went to get ready. He was dying to come into Penelope's room to kiss her like every morning since they were engaged.<br/>
He shaved clean, put on perfume… Penelope loved his perfume. He put on his midnight blue suit then checked his hairstyle one last time and left to join his family in the hall. His mother complimented him on his outfit, Benedict and Colin just congratulated him on having managed to dress on his own.</p><p>They took their places in the carriages except Simon who was waiting for Penelope to be ready to leave. These two were starting to get along too well for his liking.</p><p>Once at church, he took stand in front of the altar, waiting for Penelope to do her apparition. He heard her laugh before he even saw her and then she appeared… and what an appearance! She was simply divine. Her dress suited her perfectly, the contrast between the color and the color of her hair was perfect. He smiled, realizing that she had done her hair thinking of him, he loved running his fingers through her red curls so much.</p><p>Once she was by his side, He told her that she was divine and she gave him the most beautiful smile.</p><p>The ceremony seemed both long and short to him, he was far too impatient to become her husband.</p><p>They exchanged their vows before the moving eyes of the Bridgertons, the Duke and Duchess as well as Lady Danbury. He kissed Penelope tenderly on the forehead despite all the propriety that was normally required. They were congratulated by all and then joined the waiting carriages to return home.</p><p>Anthony held out his hand to help her get on. "Lady Bridgerton, your carriage is waiting for you."<br/>
Penelope stopped dead "Repeat that" she asked him<br/>
“Lady Bridgerton, your carriage is waiting for you.”<br/>
"I think I'll love to hear you call me like that."<br/>
He laughed as he gently pushed her into the car.</p><p>Once alone, he drew the curtains of  and pulled her to him to kiss her full on the mouth. “I've been dreaming of doing this since this morning.” He said running his hand through her hair.<br/>
"We must hold on for a few more hours my dear husband."<br/>
"I do not hide from you that this will be complicated my dear wife."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The wedding night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope not being out of her room before she left for the ceremony  was extremely awakened by the reception Violet and Lady Danbury had hosted. They had told her about it and Penelope had given her advice when it came to making a choice between two colors or types of flowers, but she hadn't expected that.</p><p>The large terrace of the house was transformed into a real ballroom thanks to the cream-colored tents and the dance floor they housed. Purple geraniums and pink carnations camouflaged the ropes used to stretch their webs, all enhanced with foliage. They understood well Penelope's preferences for the mild summer in the English countryside.</p><p>“It’s absolutely gorgeous Lady Bridgerton, thank you too Lady Danbury.”<br/>“Penelope, it's you Lady Bridgerton now. Call me Violet now… I finally have some peace. "</p><p>The guests congratulated the newlyweds. The Queen could not be present but she had her wedding present carried by a messenger. This gift was contained in an envelope sealed with the royal seal. Anthony took it, thanking the messenger, but preferred not to open it in front of all his guests and put it in his jacket pocket.</p><p>The orchestra began to play a waltz, so he took his wife's hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He put a hand on her waist and felt her shiver, he knew it wasn't due to the weather… he pulled her in as they positioned themselves to begin their dance. They drowned in each other's eyes and paid no attention to the guests who joined them on the dance floor or the others who admired them.</p><p>"Did I tell you how stylish you are today?"<br/>“I had to live up to my wife.”<br/>“What a lucky wife to have you as a husband.”<br/>“I don't know which one of us is more fortunate…” He kissed her tenderly on the forehead.</p><p>After two dances, Penelope danced with Benedict who took the opportunity to give him a rundown on Anthony's bad habits that he had certainly hidden from her until now which made her laugh. “But if he keeps all the newspapers for a while. year… what does he do with it? ”…“ He says it's to always have the latest information about the ton at hand ”. She then looked at Anthony in the middle of a conversation with one of the guests and giggled. She absolutely had to talk to him about this mania.</p><p>As the hours passed, Penelope grew more and more impatient. She had spoken with most of the guests, only avoiding Cressida and her mother. She was only waiting for one thing, to be alone with Anthony and judging by his looks and smile, he felt the same.</p><p>Simon approached her to invite her to dance, which she gladly accepted.<br/>“Penelope, it's brother-in-law to sister-in-law that I'm talking about… good luck!”<br/>"Thank you Simon, do you think we will be able to pass interrogatories to all the people who might join our club?"<br/>“It will be necessary… with this family, it is better to put all the chances in our side.”<br/>“Simon, can I ask you something?”<br/>"I'm listening to you."<br/>“As Duke, if you decide to leave because your wife, who is pregnant, seems tired… the whole family will have to follow you…”<br/>“Oh I see… I guess I could say it loud enough too that the guests know the party is over.”<br/>“I promise to thank you properly when you need it.”<br/>“Deal done, Viscountess Bridgertorn.”</p><p>They parted ways to return to their respective lover. About 10 minutes later, Simon triggered their plan by asking Daphne to sit down as she looked tired. Shortly afterwards, all the guests left the house, congratulating their hosts one last time. The Bridgertons followed in fear afterward, leaving the newlyweds alone in the middle of the hall.</p><p>Anthony turned to Penelope and approached her dangerously, "Funny, Daphne didn't look that tired to me."<br/>“Oh you know, with pregnant women you never really know what to expect…” once he was close enough, she pulled on his shirt to pull him towards her. <br/>“I married a resourceful woman.”<br/>"You ain't seen nothing yet."</p><p>He laughed as he rocked her causing a little cry of surprise from her but she put her hands around his neck he took the opportunity to kiss her again. “The night is ours…” and he saw the same desire in her eyes as he did.</p><p>He kicked to open the door of his bedroom before setting her gently on the floor. He then claimed her lips by undoing the lacing of her dress. Penelope smiled accepting his kiss while removing his jacket. They took the time to undress each other, one piece of clothing after another ... Despite their nocturnal activities, he had never  seen Penelope completely naked before. So he took time to observe her as she stood in front of him, her generous, firm chest moving slightly with each breath.</p><p>He couldn't take it anymore and kissed her again, lifting her by her butt… ah her butt, how could he have lived without those curves until now. She encircled him with her legs their pubis then touched skin to skin which made them both moan.</p><p>“Pen”<br/>She opened her eyes, already misted with pleasure<br/>“Pen, I want to be able to take advantage of you before I have to share you.”<br/>She ran her hands through Anthony's hair as he started to walk to the bed.<br/>"What do you mean ?"<br/>"A child, let's wait a bit before having a child."<br/>"Are you sure?"</p><p>He put her gently on the bed. “Yes, let's take time for ourselves.” He started to fondle her breasts and play with her nipples before adding his mouth to it but he heard Penelope agree between two moans.</p><p>What he was doing to her was incredible… and she had no intention of holding back today, she was letting her body and her moans speak for her. Anthony slid his hand close to her privacy then forced her to look him in the eye and she felt one of his fingers enter her. He was going to drive her crazy.</p><p>“My God Pen, you are already so wet”<br/>She blushed and he captured her lips again, he continued to masturbate her observing all the reactions of her body.<br/>“Anthony, please…”<br/>“Say it, my love”<br/>“Take me, I want to feel you.”</p><p>Never had a woman, never had Siena so excited him. He stopped touching her and sat up which surprised Penelope who also sat up. He motioned for her to come up on his legs, which she did.</p><p>“I want to see all of you.” He positioned it above his cock and he groaned with pleasure. "It will hurt you, you can move when the pain is gone." Penelope understood right away and slide on Anthony's cock.</p><p>Anthony pressed her even closer to his chest and kissed her to make her forget the pain then she moved her hips and he heard a moan of pleasure. Once this signal was given, he stopped responding and began to move back and forth with a steady pace to which Penelope responded quickly.<br/>Caught in their embrace, they shifted their position… climaxed and did it again for hours until they found their breath gasped. On the back, Anthony was grinning in ecstasy.</p><p>"Wow, those women weren't wrong ..."<br/>Anthony, laughed "Believe me, I have never had so much pleasure."<br/>"Really ?"<br/>“Really, I don't think I'll ever do without you my love.”<br/>She kissed him tenderly "I won't complain dear especially when we have the house to ourselves ..."</p><p>They chatted for a few minutes lying in bed, Anthony resting his head on Penelope's stomach. Suddenly, he stood up, bothering to cover himself up and searched frantically in his jacket.<br/>"But what are you doing ?"<br/>"The Queen's letter, I wonder what she's saying."<br/>Penelope sat up, laughing… "I wonder what she would think if she saw you read her letter while being naked."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Duc and Duchesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He read the letter over and over without saying a word which worried Penelope. She stood up, making sure to cover herself with a sheet to join him in the middle of the room.</p><p>"What is going on ? you are starting to worrying me ... "<br/>
She tried to read the letter but He was too big for her to read properly.</p><p>“The Queen offers us the title of Duke and Duchess of Cambridge ..”<br/>
“What? Why ?"<br/>
“She says the late Duke of Cambridge died without heirs. The Duchy being one of the most important, the authorities cannot leave it without supervision for too long. The Queen insists that she got to know us and that we are best suited for the role. "</p><p>Penelope took the letter from him to read it as he kissed it tenderly on the neck.<br/>
He paused to ask her what she thought about the offer.<br/>
"It's up to you."</p><p>He spun her around to face him. "I remind you that you are my partner in crime… So I ask you. What do you think?</p><p>She thought about it before responding, “This is a great opportunity for your family… our family… (Anthony smiles when he hears her say these words). It would allow you to sit even more in society but give you even more work. " She paused, "Do you think your brothers can help you with this charge?"</p><p>“If I let Benedict paint, he'll agree to help me. Regarding Colin, I don't know. We have a chat this morning and I think he will be traveling soon. "<br/>
Penelope stroked her cheek "I guess I was the subject of this conversation ..."<br/>
He smiled tenderly at her, "He had to understand."</p><p>They kissed for a few moments before being disturbed by Penelope's stomach which growled loudly.<br/>
“A cooking break seems to be in order.” Said Anthony<br/>
“Wouldn't we risk waking the staff?”<br/>
Anthony handed one of his shirts to Penelope, who put it on as he covered himself in pants.<br/>
"I think, on the contrary, that they will take the opportunity to finally fall asleep."<br/>
Penelope blushed when she understood his implication.</p><p>Once in the kitchen, Anthony began to heat some milk while Penelope ate coockies sitting quietly on the table.<br/>
Anthony turned to Penelope with two cups of hot milk in his hands as she innocently licked the chocolate from her fingers. She saw his gaze and smiled at him as she took the mug he handed her.</p><p>"So, shall we do it?" she asked<br/>
“Make love on this table, I count on it Lady Bridgerton.”<br/>
She laughs as she finishes her drink.<br/>
“Idiot, I was talking about the Duchy.”</p><p>He also finished his hot milk by positioning himself between his wife's legs.<br/>
“If you are with me”<br/>
"Where would I go?"<br/>
"So, dear Duchess, are you ready for the second round?"</p><p>He didn't give her time to answer before taking her on the kitchen table.</p><p>They occupied the following days sleeping, chatting without bothering to dress, and making love in every room of the house. Anthony still took the time to thank the Queen and respond favorably to her offer although Penelope did everything to distract him but he took his revenge when she wrote her column of Lady Whistledown which had their own wedding as a theme.</p><p>This is how they were already forced to prepare for the Queen's concert at the Royal Theater in London. Penelope was in her bath when Anthony came in and asked her maid to come out. He also had to prepare and had obviously decided to do it at the same time as his wife and he also entered the bath, getting behind Penelope.</p><p>“What would self-righteous thinkers say if they saw in what position we are?” Penelope said relaxing against his chest.<br/>
"My house, my rules ... and I declare that from now on we will share our baths."<br/>
"HM hm…"<br/>
"You look very thoughtful to me ..."<br/>
“It's just that I don't really want to leave our bubble… everyone knows you accepted the Queen's offer and we just got married, which means that we are going to be watched from every angle. . ”<br/>
“I'm not a big fan of these events either, but I'm going to have to chat with a lot of people during the reception.”</p><p>He began to wash Penelope's back.</p><p>“As for me, I must request an audience with the Queen. I am soon finished writing my next novel and I would like her to read it. I also hope that Eloise will come to my aid if the ladies of this world come and pester me with questions about marriage. "<br/>
“I think you can count on her. Turn around. ”</p><p>Penelope did and watched him wash her with all the delicacy he could show. Then she did the same for him. They stayed in the water while it cooled.</p><p>“Anthony, burgundy or green?” said Penelope behind her screen.<br/>
"I have the right to say, 'nothing at all ”?”<br/>
“I don't think 'nothing at all' is a proper attire for a concert.”<br/>
“Green in this case.”</p><p>He called Penelope's maid back so she could help her put on her robe before entering their room to change.<br/>
Once in costume, he went to wait for his wife in the hall.</p><p>He was once again amazed to see Penelope make her appearance. She had listened to him and chosen a deep emerald green dress visibly silk. She had chosen to match it with a very fine diamond necklace and barrettes that held her up hair in place.</p><p>“I married an absolutely divine and intelligent woman,” Anthony told his valet.<br/>
“Certainly.”</p><p>Once Penelope was up to him, he complimented her and they made their way to the waiting carriage.<br/>
When they entered the theater reception hall, all heads turned to them. Although intimidated, Penelope made sure to be seem confident when she greeted those person who congratulated them on their way. Some of them were honest, others just jealous… especially the young miss present. Anthony took two glasses of champagne and quickly spotted his family and they joined them.</p><p>“Congratulations are in order my son.”<br/>
"Thanks, Mom. You will understand that I could not refuse the Queen's offer. "<br/>
"Of course, who would have done that?"<br/>
“Benedict, Colin, when you get back we're going to have to organize ourselves to manage the family land.”<br/>
His brothers nodded to his request.</p><p>Penelope apologized to go talk to the Queen, followed closely by Eloise who took the opportunity to escape the awkward discussions with the courtiers. Penelope did by advancing her manuscript to the Queen, who was very interested. After their professional discussion was over, the Queen asked her how her honeymoon week was going on.</p><p>“Alright, we're enjoying the peace of the house.”<br/>
"You are quite right my dear, with a man like yours."<br/>
"I'm very lucky indeed."</p><p>They continued to discuss a bit of everything but especially the people around them before the Queen apologized for changing her outfit before the concert.</p><p>“We should join the others.” Said Eloise.<br/>
They wanted to join them but a woman voluntarily stood in front of Penelope.<br/>
Seeing her, Penelope understood straight away who it was. Small, brunette, a slightly tanned skin… Siena. Not wanting to cause a scandal in public, she decided to avoid her. But Siena visibly called out to her as she turned her back on her.</p><p>“Miss Featherington.”<br/>
Penelope stopped dead, How dare this woman call her like that in public.</p><p>Across the hall Simon drew Anthony's attention to the scene that was about to unfold.<br/>
“Problems in sight.”</p><p>Anthony was  surprised to see Siena, what did she want with Penelope… He heard like everyone else Siena calling his wife by her maiden name. He wanted to join her but he noticed Penelope's gaze, he had never seen that look in her. He was intimidating and he threw off anger there. She waved for him to stay where he was and turned to her interlocutor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Siena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Facing Siena, Penelope couldn't help but stare at her.</p><p>"You know who i am?" Siena asked her</p><p>Penelope made big efforts to remain as calm as possible.</p><p>"Perfectly"</p><p>"Well then, it will be less awkward when Anthony comes to find me."</p><p>Penelope would have liked so much to be able to punch her in the face…. How could this woman believe that Anthony would fall back into her arms when she had broken his heart.</p><p>"May I know what makes you think he will come back to you?"</p><p>Siena seemed surprised at the extremely polite tone used by Penelope.</p><p>“I know he didn't want to marry someone for love. Your marriage is therefore a marriage of convenience."</p><p>Penelope didn't interrupt her and she was surprisingly calm.</p><p>"Based on your composure, I guess I'm right. Add to that the fact that I am much more experienced than you, that I know him by heart and we will not hide it… I am all the same much more attractive than you."</p><p>The ladies around them seemed shocked by such words.<br/>Violet wanted to rescue her stepdaughter, but Anthony stopped her.</p><p>"Son, you need to stop this immediately."<br/>"No, I trust Penelope."</p><p>Still having no response from Penelope, Siena continued, “Didn't he tell you about our reunion just before your engagement? I can tell you he was more than happy to see me again. It must be said that there is not much of a choice to be made between someone like you and a woman like me. "<br/>She punctuated a sentence with a look that was meant to be provocative.</p><p>"Are you done?"</p><p>Penelope had spoken this sentence with an unknown coldness, she did not know she had it in her.<br/>She doesn't answer.</p><p>"Well then, let me answer you and take some notes if you can because this is the first and last time I will speak to you. As for the reasons for our marriage (Penelope was speaking a little louder so that everyone can hear her without sounding like a hysteric) The Duke and I love each other even if that doesn't concern you at all. "<br/>Penelope took a deep breath and continued, "He did tell me about your reunion as you say. However, his side of the story was quite different ... I tend to believe my husband. "<br/>"As for the rest of your words, let me tell you what I see in front of me." Penelope took a step towards her as she said that sentence.<br/>“I see a woman who got married out of interest only. Your husband, who is obviously not here tonight, must have left you a little bit and I am very sorry for you. "</p><p>Siena opens her mouth to retort but Penelope put her hand in front of her face.</p><p>"I have not finished. I've let you speak without interrupting you, at least have the respect to do the same…. So I was saying that I see a woman who is so insecure that she calls out to me in the middle of a reception to brag about being my husband's former lover. "<br/>Penelope had been careful to emphasize the word "former."<br/>"If it's out of concern for him that you're allowing you to come and talk to me, don't worry. He is more than satisfied in marriage."</p><p>Penelope moved closer to Siena who was intimidated by the tone of her rival.</p><p>"So it is with all due respect that I ask you to never come near my husband again. Nor even to pronounce his first name. If by any misfortune I should hear from you again for any reason, please know that I will make your life hell on earth and trust me I can afford it. Am I clear enough?"</p><p>Eloise, in the front row of the stage, was stunned but proud of her friend. Anthony had genuinely pushed her to find the best version of herself. Penelope was now a strong, powerful and confident woman.</p><p>"Is it a threat?" asked Siena</p><p>Penelope gave her a devilish little smile.</p><p>"Not at all, that's a promise."</p><p>She didn't give Siena time to answer and join her waiting husband who was seducticly smiling at her with a look of pride. She suddenly stopped and turn to face Siena again.</p><p>"I forgot, this is Lady Bridgerton Duchess of Cambridge for you."</p><p>Eloise couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a visibly dumbfounded Siena, her mouth half open.<br/>As Penelope walked towards Anthony, discussions resumed in the room.</p><p>"And I was thinking Anthony was too possessive and protective." Said Benedict.</p><p>"If we didn't know yet, I think we have proof that these two are particularly well found. ” Daphne replied.</p><p>Penelope and Eloise had barely joined them when they were invited to join their lodges. Anthony took his wife by the arm, he felt the chills of anger that ran through her.</p><p>Anthony could not be more grateful to have now a box reserved only for him and his wife as Duke and Duchess because they had barely entered theirs that he pinned Penelope against the wall and fiercely claimed her lips. When she answered him, he felt all her anger and possessiveness wash over her. He couldn't hold back any further.</p><p>He made sure the curtains that kept them from being seen by the spectators were closed before lifting his wife. He looked into her eyes and saw there as much desire and anger.<br/>“We have ten minutes before the concert starts.” He said to her<br/>She didn't answer but kissed him again with all her passion.</p><p>He made her stand against the thin wall that separated them from the other boxes . <br/>Ten minutes of intense pleasure, she wasn't tender in her caresses but he didn't care. He knew she needed to let off steam, and if it was to be on him and this way, he wasn't going to complained.</p><p>They had just enough time to get dressed properly before hearing the conductor start the concert.<br/>Anthony kissed his wife one last time before inviting her to take a seat.</p><p>In the pit, Siena was literally seeing red ... she knew that satisfied expression Anthony wore as he took a seat next to his wife.</p><p>Penelope relaxed little by little by letting herself be lowered by the music and took the opportunity to put on her Lady Whistledown mask to observe with discretion the people present in the theater. Anthony suddenly nudged and  showed her Daphne and Simon's box. She had to hold back from laughing out loud when she saw Simon asleep in his seat as Daphne tried to ignore her husband's attitude.</p><p>“I think welcoming the whole family has exhausted him.” Said Anthony<br/>“He's going to be a father soon… he needs to practice.” Penelope replied.</p><p>Anthony took Penelope's hand and made tiny imaginary circles on her palm.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause a scandal…”<br/>"I'll stop you right now, my love, you handled the situation very well. I think she and all the other women in the room understood that I am off limits. "<br/>“Hmm, I didn't think I would ever be this possessive. I mean, this jealousy and anger that I feel at the mere thought of another woman touching you or occupying your thoughts drives me totally crazy. "<br/>"That's how I feel too… Andrews looked at you inappropriately again tonight."<br/>"I didn't notice anything."<br/>Anthony turned to her “Really? He literally undressed you with his eyes the entire reception. He's lucky there were so many people around or he would have tasted my fist again. "</p><p>Penelope looked at him fondly. “As newlyweds I think society will understand if we go now. The concert is coming the his end anyway. ”</p><p>Anthony pretended to think about her proposal, "I don't know… I would have liked to chat with some of these ladies."<br/>Penelope kindly punched him in the shoulder. "It's not funny!"<br/>He laughed as he stood up and held out his hand “My love, our house awaits us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The come back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once back home, they walked straight to their room and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>The next day, the first rays of sun woke Penelope up. Anthony was still asleep and Penelope took the opportunity to admire him. His deep black hair was slightly disheveled which made him look slightly childish, his bare chest brushed hers with each breath he breathed, his facial features relaxed, his mouth slightly open which made her smile.</p><p>She managed to free her right arm and caressed his cheek tenderly, pushing it back from his beard giving her pleasant chills. Convinced that he was still sound asleep, she allowed herself to kiss him on the cheek and pressed her forehead to Anthony's, their noses brushing pleasantly. Without realizing it, she had closed her eyes to savor the sensations and when she opened them moments later she was plunged into her husband's beautiful brown eyes.</p><p>"Hello you." she said to him<br/>“Hello my love.” he kissed her tenderly, squeezing her even more.</p><p>But as usual, their embraces were quickly less innocent. Penelope took control of the situation as she straddled him to the delight of Anthony who was getting down to removing her nightgown. Unlike in the theater, they took the time to touch each other. As Penelope took it in her mouth, Anthony plunged his hand into her hair not to impose a rythm on her but in a desperate need to touch his wife. She played with her tongue and her hands until he couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>It only took a few strokes for him to be ready for the next round and once again, she took the lead by impaling herself on him as she had done on their wedding night except that now she knew everything of the pleasure that this provoked not only in Anthony but also in her. They reached the peak of their pleasure together fairly quickly.</p><p>Later that day, Penelope took the time to write her column on Lady Whistledown. Column she used to emphasize that Lord Bridgerton was taken and untouchable…. Anthony also asks him to write a few words about Lord Besset who was obviously very tired.</p><p>“You can't always compete with him you know.”<br/>"Of course I can, that's why he's my best friend."</p><p>Penelope was hilarious at the somewhat childish but so masculine attitude of her husband. Nonetheless, she granted his request by adding a pungent tone as she knew how to do.<br/>***</p><p>Without them realizing it, it was already Sunday morning.</p><p>" If we left, nobody would notice.” Anthony said as they took their bath.<br/>“Your mother would launch a wanted notice in under an hour. Not to mention Eloise who would walk into every house in London screaming our names. "<br/>Anthony grumbled in his teeth which made Penelope giggle.</p><p>“The season will soon come to an end. We're going to have a closing ball that everyone will remember and Daphne is going to give birth soon. After that, we can take possession of the Cambridge estate and try to rest. ”<br/>"How do you manage to be so positive?"<br/>"Women these days are bred for that, I'm just luckier than most of them."</p><p>Anthony didn't answer but he completely understood what she meant. In their society, women must be able to run a house, form a family, and keep up appearances under any pretext. While men are masters of their own destiny, can study at university, vote… Yet sometimes he thought to himself that Penelope was so intelligent that if she had had the possibility of studying and if society allowed her, she would be a tremendous businesswoman. She would surely do better than him.</p><p>Penelope worried that she wouldn't hear him answer her or even move behind her. So she turned to face him and saw him lost in thought.</p><p>"What is it my darling?"</p><p>Anthony looked at her "you are my partner in crime aren't you?"<br/>“Obviously”<br/>"So be it also for the management of our property."</p><p>Penelope looked at him puzzled so he clarified his thoughts.</p><p>“I would like you to help me manage the family property. You are intelligent, brilliant even ... you have an eye for detail that I don't have and you know how to calm me down when I'm too impulsive. Of course, I don't want you to stop writing. ”</p><p>She thought for a few moments before extending her hand to him like the businessmen of the city do.</p><p>“On one condition, when we're in our bedroom we don't talk about money or business… we focus on ourselves and our kids when we'll have them.”</p><p>Anthony shook his hand. "Awarded."</p><p>They stay some more time in the hot water before going out to prepare to welcome the rest of the family.</p><p>It was that moment that Eloise chose to enter their room unannounced as Anthony, naked, helped Penelope to get out of the bath.</p><p>"Oh my God !"</p><p>No sooner had she entered when Eloise came out of the room, rubbing her eyes frantically to forget what she had just seen.</p><p>Anthony was paralyzed then he came to his senses and screamed</p><p>“ELOISE! You don't walk into someone's room without announcing yourself! "</p><p>Penelope ended up coming out of the bath on her own, laughing heartily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys ! <br/>I would love to write an Anthony / Penelope story that would take place in our time and with a not so recommendable Bridgerton family ... would you like it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all gathered for the traditional Sunday breakfirst. Eloise still looked traumatized as Benedict happily teased her.</p><p>“Anthony, how do you want to proceed now that you  obtained the title of Duke?” Violet asked between two cups of tea.</p><p>Anthony gave permission to leave the table to Grégory and Hyacinthe who were particularly impatient to play in the garden before answering his mother.</p><p>“We're going to have to organize ourselves efficiently. By accepting the title, we inherited a very large estate and a mansion which, according to my informations, needs some renovation. Which will give us three homes to maintain. I also wanted to inform you that Penelope will be my partner in all areas, as such, she will be able to make the decisions necessary for the good management of our estate when necessary. "</p><p>All of the family didn’t seem surprised. It was enough to see how these two behaved to realize that they were much more than husband and wife or mere lovers.</p><p>“It's a good thing, Penelope has a knack for channeling you and also knows how to defend her opinions. I am delighted with this decision, my son. ”</p><p>Penelope once again measured how lucky she had been to be greeted by the Bridgerton. Although respectful of traditions, they knew how to recognize the talents of everyone, man or woman. They were quite progressive in their opinions but remained open and benevolent towards the other.</p><p>When everyone had finished eating, Anthony asked to speak privately with Benedict and Colin. Once in his office, he explained to his brothers his plans for the future of the family.</p><p>“Penelope and I will be leaving for Cambridge Manor as soon as the season is over. We will assess the extent of the work to be done and we will meet the farmers and artisans present on the estate. "</p><p>Seeing that his brothers had no complaints, he continued.</p><p>“Benedict, I know you want to paint.”<br/>"I know it's not to your liking ..."<br/>"Don't worry, Penelope convinced me that you have talent."</p><p>He thought back to the time when, after yet another loving embrace, she had shown him the sketches  of his brother. Penelope found he had a way of making the souls of his subjects perceptible with great sincerity. He had never seen his brother's drawings before and he himself was touched by the sight of scenes from their family life recreated on paper. Of course, his pride as a man didn't allow him to say that to his brother now.</p><p>Benedict looked surprised but waited for Anthony to continue.</p><p>“So my wife and I think you could settle down here in London year round. It would allow you to practice and make yourself known. But in return, I wish you were my eyes and ears. We have business in London and we need to make it work. ”</p><p>“Well, I didn't expect such a proposal. Of course, I accept without any problem. Thank you."</p><p>Anthony nodded at him and turned his attention to Colin who was playing nonchalantly with his letter opener.</p><p>“Colin, you enjoyed your trip to Greece, didn't you?”<br/>Coline put down the paper cutter and replied in the affirmative.<br/>“How about continuing your travels? At least for a year? ”<br/>“I would leave tonight if I could.”</p><p>Anthony and Benedict understand that this desire did not come only from his desire to visit new countries and discover new cultures. The marriage had turned him upside down, it must be said.</p><p>“In this case, I suggest that you provide you with the necessary funds so that you can travel. What would be your destination? ”</p><p>Colin doesn't think very long</p><p>"Italy, it seems Florence and Venice are fantastic cities."<br/>“Alright, I'll send some letters announcing your arrival as well. You will most certainly have to participate in some social events. ”<br/>“I can make an effort.”</p><p>***</p><p>At the same time in the small living room.</p><p>"So tell me Pen, how was your week?"</p><p>Penelope looked at Francesca who had just called her out.</p><p>“She was very nice.”<br/>"What have you done ?"</p><p>Penelope blushed but Eloise came to her rescue.</p><p>"I think neither you nor I really want to know what happened between Penelope and our brother… I'm going to be quite traumatized enough after my vision this morning." Eloise made a face of disgust to support her sentence.</p><p>“You could at least have knocked on the door”<br/>"The maid told me you were in your room ..."<br/>"But you didn't let her finish her sentence, dear one, that will teach you." Said her mother amused.</p><p>A peaceful silence settled between the four women before Hyacinthe burst into the dirt-covered room from head to toe and weeping. Violet got up immediately to make sure her daughter was okay.</p><p>"What happened?"<br/>“Gregory thought it would be fun to push me into drinks. But I couldn't get over it. " She explained<br/>"Oh my poor…"</p><p>Violet, a real mother hen, took her daughter by the hand to go and change her while asking one of the housekeepers to quickly find Gregory and put him in the library until she returned.</p><p>Francesca, Eloise, and Penelope decided to get some fresh air and made their way to the swings.</p><p>This is where Anthony, Benedict and Colin found them.</p><p>“Penelope, you are my favorite sister-in-law! Thank you, Thank you for chatting with my brother. ”</p><p>Benedict said the words, taking Penelope in surprise in his arms and spinning her around.</p><p>"It's okay Benedict, you can let her go now."</p><p>“Oh don't be jealous…”</p><p>He put Penelope down, however, and kissed her hand. Anthony quickly pulled Penelope to him to sit under the tree.</p><p>“I guess Anthony shared his ideas with you.” Penelope said taking a seat between her husband's legs.</p><p>“Yeah, and thank you for marrying my brother… seriously, Anthony, I don't think you're up to this woman.”<br/>Colin had been silent until then but laughed at Benedict's tirade.</p><p>They all stayed to enjoy the warm weather, discussing each other's plans and bickering. It was a very pleasant day for everyone… except for Gregory who had been punished by Violet. So he had lines to write so that he could reflect on his actions.</p><p>As it was supper time, Penelope searched for Anthony around the house. She ends up finding him in the library with his little brother. He explained to him calmly and with a very fatherly tone that every action had consequences… Not having been spotted by the two Bridgertons, Penelope remained at the entrance of the room listening attentively to their conversation until Anthony sent Gregory wash his hands before eating.</p><p>“I didn't hear you arrive.”</p><p>"I saw" Penelope said, kissing him stealthily on the mouth. “You were great with him.”<br/>“He needs to be listened to and advised. I just hope I'm up to it. "</p><p>She knew he was thinking of his father.<br/>"You are. The task that befalls you since the sudden death of your father is not easy. But believe me, you're good at it . Your family is great and tight-knit. ”<br/>“Thank you, my love.”<br/>“You will make a great father.” She kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few days, Penelope did not have a single second to herself. She had to prepare for the season's closing ball and God only knew it could be exhausting. The pressure was heavy on her shoulders and those of Anthony, their every move being scrutinized by the whole society. In addition to all that it entailed, the demand for her second book was also very strong after the success of her first novel. Success of which she was the first surprise.</p><p>Tonight she was upset. She and Anthony had been invited to a formal dinner at a partner's house. They had had a relatively pleasant evening until her husband spoke for her. Deep down, she knew it wasn't mean of her or even controlled, but it pissed her off even more.</p><p>They had to follow the rules of society when they were outside the house, she was well aware of this, but in no case would she let anyone speak for her.</p><p>"May I know why you haven't said a word since we got home?"</p><p>Did he really have no idea what he had done?</p><p>“The fact that you're asking me that question doesn't make me want to answer it.”</p><p>"I conclude that it is my fault."</p><p>Penelope started to mess up her hair, “Very insightful of you.”</p><p>Anthony, already shirtless, turned to his wife looking more than surprised.</p><p>“I don't think I did or even said anything wrong.”</p><p>Penelope who until then had taken it upon herself not to raise her voice got up to remove her dress behind her screen “Really!? .... I really have to explain what you did wrong !?” her dress flew under her screen and she found herself in her underwear with her hands on her hips looking at Anthony, taken aback.</p><p>"Pen, do you realize that you look totally hysterical."</p><p>“Hysterical! Do you realize what you are telling me! ”</p><p>"If you don't tell me what I did wrong, I won't be able to ask your forgiveness!"</p><p>Their screams had caught the attention of the whole family, but they all stayed in their respective rooms.</p><p>“You spent your evening talking for me, Anthony, this is what you did! And don't you dare deny it! “She said pointing her finger at him.<br/>“Whenever I was asked a question, you didn't give me time to answer! WORST ! You answered for me every time! ”</p><p>Anthony, who had put on his pajama pants, seemed to understand that his attitude had hurt his wife.</p><p>“I thought you didn't like that kind of dinner. I wanted to help you! ”</p><p>“How could answering for me help!”</p><p>She hadn't eaten much tonight and was not at all sleepy, so she put on a bathrobe and walked over to the kitchen.</p><p>"Where are you going ?!"<br/>"Eat !"</p><p>Anthony followed her without taking the time to put on a bathrobe, too.</p><p>“Penelope! Can you stop for a second! "</p><p>She faced him as she searched for a bite to eat in the various porcelain containers in the kitchen.</p><p>"You are the one who wanted to make me your partner and at the first opportunity, you behave like the most macho of men!" She finally found the cookies and went to pour herself a glass of milk.</p><p>“I just know you're tired, that you didn't want to come to this supper. I thought I was helping you. "</p><p>Penelope said nothing as she ate her cookie soaked in milk. Anthony took it for a truce and dared to approach his wife.</p><p>“My love, I apologize for my behavior. I swear I my intentions were good. I thought answering those questions about running the house bothered you deeply. "</p><p>He bit off a piece of the cookie penelope was about to put in her mouth and he didn't try to back down after that. Penelope seemed to calm down.</p><p>“Anthony, obviously these dinners are real tortures for me but I am quite capable of answering the questions which are put to me even if they only concern the new tendencies in matters of interior decoration or the way we treat our domestic workers. ”</p><p>"I'm sorry .... Sincerely."<br/>"Never do that again."<br/>“To be a real bastard?”<br/>"Yes"<br/>“You and me, we know it's going to happen again.”</p><p>Penelope laughed.</p><p>"Ah finally a smile from my wife… Permission to kiss you?"</p><p>She seemed to think for a second before nodding yes to him.</p><p>So he kissed her chastely with all the love he had for her.</p><p>"I'm really lucky to have you."<br/>"Glad you found out."<br/>"You're not going to quickly forget what happened are you?"<br/>"No, but you can start by kissing me a second time to make amends."</p><p>Anthony smiled at her and did so. Their kiss intensified quickly. It must be said that they haven't had much time for them in the last few days.<br/>That night, it was other types of cries that prevented Benedict and Eloise, who occupied the nearest rooms, from sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. I was made for loving you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day for the season's closing ball came quickly and luckily for Penelope the Bridgerton's employees were just perfect. She would list her ideas and they would make them come true… frankly, she had to do something for them after this party.</p><p>The house had been a real construction site since 8 o'clock this morning… Anthony had cowardly slipped out on the pretext that he didn't have enough talent for that… She was going to make him pay, that's for sure.</p><p>With the buffets, decorations, flowers, lighting and dance floor installed in the garden, she was finally able to sit down. She sighed as she settled down on her windowsill in the bookcase then spoke to herself, "I'd rather write 10 books in a week than throw a ball in a month."</p><p>“The harsh reality of a Duchess.”</p><p>She jumped because she thought she was alone in the room but Colin was hiding in one of the corners, a book in his hand.</p><p>“Colin! Sorry, I didn't notice you were there. "<br/>"I see it. How are you ?"<br/>"I'm exhausted ... and the ball hasn't even started yet."</p><p>He laughed and stood next to her. They both looked out the window at the garden in a somewhat awkward silence. Penelope took her courage in both hands, they had to break the ice between them and it was best to do it before he left on his trip.</p><p>"I had nothing planned you know."</p><p>He smiles softly at her.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>“I fell in love with your brother without realizing it and I was the first surprised, believe me. We could remake the world ten thousand times with some "If" ... If you had understood that I loved you, if I had had the courage to tell you ... "</p><p>Colin looked at her tenderly. “In all honesty I knew it but I was a jerk. All I saw was the gossip people would say if I courted you. I’m so sorry. ”</p><p>Penelope was hurt but she understood… Colin continued.</p><p>“Anthony loves you. He loves everything about you, your fervor, your passion, your body… Even your habit of putting 3 spoonfuls of sugar in your tea. ”</p><p>Penelope laughed</p><p>“You were made to be together. I learned it the hard way and I wish both of you all the happiness in the world ... actually no, I wish you all the happiness in the world. Anthony already has you, that's enough. "</p><p>"It's not very nice but I won't repeat it to him." Said Penelope</p><p>"When are you leaving for Italy?"</p><p>"In two days. At the same time as your departure for the Cambridge estate. ”</p><p>"Can I ask you a favor?"</p><p>"All that you  want."</p><p>"Could you send me letters and describe in as much detail as possible the places you visit? I don't know if we will ever travel there and my reading about Italy… Florence and Venice in particular fascinates me. ”</p><p>"With great pleasure."</p><p>Then they chatted about everything and nothing until Eloise picked up Penelope to go get ready… Violet would take over to greet the guests. This gave her time to prepare for a Duchess-worthy entrance.</p><p>When Penelope returned to their room, she found her husband there. Sitting quietly reading a book.</p><p>“Here, a ghost.”</p><p>Anthony laughed and stood up to kiss her but she avoided him.</p><p>“Dear husband, you will not get anything from me until you redeem yourself for your cowardice today.”</p><p>"How can I do this?"</p><p>“By doing the hardest part of the evening, you are going to be talking to all the guests so that I can choose who I will talk to.”</p><p>"This is torture ..."</p><p>"That will serve as a lesson for you ..."</p><p>Then her maid came over to give her her dress and got ready to help her change.</p><p>“Leave it, I'll do it.” Said Anthony.</p><p>The maid looked surprised but left the room.</p><p>"It won't change my mind you know."</p><p>“I know, you're way too narrow-minded for that…”</p><p>She put on her underwear and then turned to Anthony for help put on her corset.</p><p>"Frankly, why are you doing this to yourself?" He said tightening the ties</p><p>Penelope watched as her husband worked to tie his corset without hurting her.</p><p>“Because no stylist has created a substitute.”</p><p>Anthony finished by kissing her on the back of the neck and he took the opportunity to rest his head on her shoulder while looking at her in the mirror. She put her hands on his which were now resting on her lower abdomen.</p><p>“In two days, we'll finally be alone.”</p><p>“I will still miss your family.”</p><p>"Do you want them to come with us?"</p><p>“I don't know… I've been watching Gregory for the last few days and he looks angry.”</p><p>“He's growing up, that's normal.”</p><p>Penelope gazed into his eyes through the mirror.</p><p>“Yeah, but I think he needs you. I don't want to separate him from Violet but I feel like she's protecting him a little too much. "</p><p>“Mother finds it difficult to let him grow up.”</p><p>“Do you think she would accept him to come live with us? You can talk to him and he needs to understand how this world works… especially since he is the last boy in the family and he's going to have to work a lot to find his place. "</p><p>“It’s true and I know he appreciates you very much. I will discuss it with Mother tomorrow. It's going to be complicated for her but as you say, it becomes necessary. ”</p><p>“You also have to ask Gregory if he agrees.”</p><p>Anthony kissed her on the neck again "We will do it together."</p><p>"If you don't let go, I won't be able to dress ... and neither do you."</p><p>Anthony groaned but granted her request. So they began to dress, one next to the other. Anthony helped Penelope again by buttoning the back of her dress.</p><p>"You picked out a dress  that will drive  me all night long again."</p><p>She laughed because she had actually chosen it to fill this role. She had asked the stylist to create a dress that would elegantly hug her curves. The dress was cream in color with a fine lace veil adorned with red and gold flowers.</p><p>She helped him put on his cufflinks and then went to do a braided bun. While decorating her hairstyle with some discreet jewelry, she finally replied<br/>"You can't even imagine how much I'm going to love to tease you all night long knowing that you're going to have to chat with all these annoying people."</p><p>“Sometimes I want to hate you.”</p><p>But he helped her put on her necklace and kissed her before opening the door to their bedroom.</p><p>"Ready my Love?" he said offering her his arm.</p><p>Seeing him looking at her with so much love, she couldn't help but engage in a slightly more passionate kiss that forced him to close the door behind him. They kissed for a few minutes which had the effect of swelling Penelope's lips slightly.</p><p>"Am I already forgiving?"</p><p>"No. It's just that I just realized something seeing the way you look at me today. "</p><p>"That is to say ?"</p><p>“I believe I was made for loving you.”</p><p>Anthony was speechless at such a declaration of love. And kissed her again, putting in all the love he had for her.</p><p>"Penelope Bridgerton, I could do anything for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A great new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They appeared at the top of the garden stairs a good quarter of an hour later. If they had followed Anthony's idea, Penelope would have suddenly felt sick and he should have stayed by her bedside. Fortunately for their reputation, Pénélope 10 years younger than him was much more reasonable.</p><p>“Why are there so many people?”</p><p>"You would know it if you had listened to me when I quoted the guest list."</p><p>Anthony didn't answer, he knew he was wrong.</p><p>“Okay, next time I'll do more.”</p><p>“I'm going to pretend I believe in it.”</p><p>They greeted their most important guests, including the Queen who made small comments on the swollen lips of Penelope before pointing out to them that many of their guests wanted to quickly take possession of the dance floor.</p><p>“My love, I think it's time to get the ball rolling.”</p><p>Penelope was surprised that he used her affectionate little name in front of the Queen and she blushed.</p><p>“My dear, don't be embarrassed. To hell with conventions, the love you have for each other can be seen just by looking at you. So enjoy, this is your moment ... Go show that love to everyone present. "</p><p>Penelope smiled and let her husband lead her to the center of the track below the lanterns and flowers.</p><p>The orchestra started to play a waltz and they started to dance eye to eye. Anthony pulled Penelope closer to him.</p><p>“You know, I could promise you that I won't make any mistakes again.”</p><p>"What are you talking about ?" asked Penelope</p><p>They were joined by some of their guests on the trail.</p><p>“You didn't marry the most delicate of men. I will make mistakes. I might make you cry too… but I can promise you something: you are the one person for whom I will always do anything to be forgiven. ”</p><p>"What is happening to us tonight?" said Penelope smiling but wiping away a small tear.</p><p>Anthony smiled back at her.</p><p>“The pressure of the season is falling. To my surprise, I need to tell you and I'll tell you again and again… I love you Penelope. "</p><p>“Now and forever.” Penelope completed.</p><p>The music ended and they stood on the dance floor for a few moments. "You're going to have to start your tour and talk to our guests, but I have a request."</p><p>"I'm listening to you." Anthony said as he followed his wife off the track.</p><p>"I am ready."</p><p>Anthony did not understand immediately so she clarified: “I know you wanted to wait… but I want a child of you. I don't care about the heritage and my duty. I want to create a family, our family. ”</p><p>Anthony wanted to kiss her and put her directly in their bed but the good session prevented it.</p><p>"You are a real torture Dearest … How will I be able to concentrate knowing the task which will animate us tonight."</p><p>Penelope laughed as she took a glass of champagne.</p><p>“The sooner you start, the faster we can try to escape.” She told him, winking at him. </p><p>She left sovereign Eloise at the hands of one of those old single gentlemen who had not yet found a bride. Eloise thanked her at least a thousand times.</p><p>“Although when I see the way my brother looks at you whenever he gets the chance… I don't know if I should thank you.”</p><p>Penelope raised her eyebrows questioningly.</p><p>“Seriously Pénélope, Bénédict and I have the rooms closest to yours.”</p><p>Penelope immediately understood where she was going and blushed like never before.</p><p>“I'm sorry… I'll try to fix it next season.”</p><p>“Something tells me I'm not ready to sleep tonight.”</p><p>Penelope looked sorry.</p><p>"Do you really want me to answer this question?"</p><p>Eloise looked disgusted then changed the topic of the conversation and they began to decipher the attitudes of the guests until a housekeeper came to pick up Violet.<br/>Worried, they walked over to her to find out what was going on.</p><p>“Daphne is already in labor.”</p><p>"Wasn't she due in a month?" Eloise said, fear overwhelming her.</p><p>“Go ahead, take one of our carriage and go to her bedside. I'll tell Anthony and we'll end this ball… it's coming to an end anyway. We will take care of the children.”</p><p>Violet nodded at her and ran for the entrance. Penelope went to interrupt Anthony's conversation and briefed him on the situation. Within half an hour the guests were gone.</p><p>Penelope went to check that Grégory and Hyacinthe were sleeping well then joined her husband, his brothers and his sisters in the music room. When she saw how scared Eloise was, she immediately hugged her. Her best friend once calmed down, Penelope went to sit in one of the sofa. It didn't take long for Anthony to join her and lay his head on his wife's lap.</p><p>It is at dawn a messenger sent by Simon came to share the good news with them. Daphne was doing well, she is very tired but everything went well. The Duke and Duchess had just welcomed a little boy who, despite his premature arrival, was doing well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After this wonderful news, they all went to rest a little in their respective rooms.</p><p>“It’s not really the night we expected.” Said Penelope undressing to put on a nightgown</p><p>Anthony was already in his pajama pants and had collapsed on their bed and was looking at his wife intently.</p><p>“We have plenty of time to tackle this task.”</p><p>Penelope joined him and snuggled up in his arms.</p><p>“Let's see the bright side, we will have a whole mansion to inaugurate. I wonder how many room there is… ”she said, kissing Anthony's neck tenderly.</p><p>“Definitely not enough for my taste.”</p><p>Exhausted from the stress of that night, they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.</p><p>Penelope woke up alone a few hours later. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see that the afternoon was already well underway. She stretched, then found a note on Anthony's pillow.</p><p>“My love, you were sleeping too peacefully for me to wake you up. I'll be in my office. Yours. ”</p><p>Anthony had gotten into the habit of leaving little notes. For many it wouldn't matter, but for Penelope it was proof of his love for her. It was a way for her husband to always maintain a bond between them. She always knew where he was going, what he was doing and she was the only one who had this privilege and the “Yours” with which he signed all these notes was worth all the “I love you” in the world to her.</p><p>Penelope put this note back in her memory box where it joined all the others then she put on a light dress and combed her hair to join her husband.</p><p>In the hallway, she met Benedict, who obviously had also just woken up.</p><p>“I see that I am not the only one who has slept a little too much.”</p><p>"I don't think I should have emptied the bottle of scotch last night ..."</p><p>“You should eat something. We didn't have much to eat last night and that can only do you good ... Not to mention Violet. If she sees you in this state you risk being reprimanded. ” Penelope advised him down the stairs with him.</p><p>“I am no longer a child.” He said, moaning.</p><p>"Sure, but I don't think your mother doesn't care ... unless you find yourself a woman to take on the role."</p><p>“I thought you were on my side.”</p><p>“Don't worry, I am. It’s just way too easy to bother you. ”</p><p>“My brother rubs off too much on you. Where's the shy Penelope who didn't dare speak as soon as we walked into a room? "</p><p>“She's still there but Anthony knew how to make a woman of me.”</p><p>Benedict stopped in front of her as they were now down the stairs.</p><p>“Penelope, Anthony may have helped you gain confidence, but he didn't make you a woman. You got used to it, alone. Do not forget it."</p><p>Penelope was amazed to hear this.</p><p>“Thank you Bénédict.” She kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"Duchess of Cambridge, have you forgotten that you are already married to a Bridgerton?"</p><p>They turned to see Anthony come out of his office.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I chose the oldest of them all. His great age prevents him from meeting all my expectations. "</p><p>Benedict chuckled but soon realized that it was better for him to leave these two alone.</p><p>Anthony took his wife by the hand and walked back to his office. He locked the door behind them and pressed Penelope against it. She knew what was going to happen but didn't say anything.</p><p>"I'm too old, am I?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He looked at her determinedly and took possession of her lips in fury as he lifted her up to settle her on his desk. Penelope felt her excitement through her pants and groaned in anticipation which made Anthony smile against her lips.</p><p>"You will regret your words my dear."</p><p>He took it unceremoniously on his desk, knocking down everything on it. As they climaxed together, Anthony did not retire to his delight.<br/>He hugged his wife and went to sit in one of his armchairs.</p><p>"I might say this more often if I get such pleasure every time."</p><p>“Don't tickle me too much, My love.”</p><p>They were in a pleasant silence before Anthony broke it.</p><p>“I had a chat with mom.”</p><p>"She came back ?"</p><p>"Just enough time to grab some things before heading back to Daphne."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>“She was surprised at our request for Gregory but ended up realizing that it would benefit him. She has accepted."</p><p>"Alright, we just have to offer it to Grégory in that case."</p><p>"I know we had to do it together but this little scamp overheard the conversation I was having with mom."</p><p>“Oh… how did he react?”</p><p>“Quite well, he's okey with the idea and seemed happy to be given the choice.”</p><p>She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly.</p><p>“News from the baby ? ”</p><p>“According to Mother, he is doing well. She will stay a little longer in London with the girls and Benedict to be with Daphne and help her adjust to her new role as a mother. "</p><p>Penelope seemed to think it over and a worried expression appeared on her face.</p><p>“What's going on in that pretty little head ?” Anthony asked, putting his hand on her cheek.</p><p>“I don't want my mother to come if I ever give birth to our child… You won't let her do, will you?”</p><p>Anthony looked at her tenderly</p><p>"She'll have to kill me if she wants to get through."</p><p>“You'll be near me, eh? I mean, I know how it goes but when I hear how much it can hurt… I'm really going to need someone to lean on. "</p><p>Anthony put Penelope's forehead to his breast, running a hand through his red hair he loved so much.</p><p>“Penelope, My love, when the time comes… I won't leave you for a second.”</p><p>She smiled at him and repositioned herself on his lap.</p><p>"In this case, we could put all the chances on our side and move on to the second round ..."</p><p>Anthony and took off her dress as she undid her shirt.</p><p>"Penelope Bridgerton, you are going to kill me."</p><p>“Anthony Bridgerton, you don't seem to mind…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Surprise !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months later there was anarchy in the bedroom of the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.</p><p>Penelope crushed Anthony's hand as he encouraged her to take a deep breath before pushing to give birth to their child.</p><p>“You will never touch me again!” Cried Penelope to her husband</p><p>Anthony didn't hold it against her, she enjoyed it as much as he did after all. <br/>Successfully conceiving a child in less than two months was the proof ...</p><p>At the end of an endless afternoon of work, a little boy was born to the delight of his parents, but as the doctor put their child in Penelope's arms… another contraction made her cry out.</p><p>Not understanding what was going on, the doctor quickly gave the little boy to Anthony who had suddenly turned as white as a sheet.</p><p>“There is a second!” The doctor shouted, he turned on his assistant asking her to bring another clean cloth and water.</p><p>"What do you mean two?" Asked Penelope in fear ... "You have never heard two hearts ..."</p><p>“Dear Duchess, it happens… it seems the babies were too close together for me to notice when I visited. You're going to have to pick up and push as hard as you can. ”<br/>Penelope did as she was asked and used all the strength she had left to deliver her second child.</p><p>Fortunately, it was faster and an adorable little girl with black hair was born.</p><p>Exhausted, Penelope cried with joy when she saw her daughter's face.</p><p>Anthony was also in heaven… he was the father of two little wonders.</p><p>They waited for the doctor to finish taking care of Penelope and allow her to sit up on her bed. Then, with her assistant, they took the twins and made sure they were healthy before wrapping them in a clean cloth and returning them to their mother.</p><p>They took leave a short half an hour later. Thus leaving the happy parents to enjoy their children.</p><p>Anthony came to sit next to Penelope and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.</p><p>They stayed a few minutes watching their children squawking calmly in their arms.</p><p>Suddenly, Violet appeared in the room. Her hat half fallen, a glove less and obviously very out of breath. Eloise followed closely behind in an equally miserable condition.</p><p>At this sight, Penelope couldn't help but laugh. Violet Bridgerton who wasn’t four-pinned for a big occasion… that was rare!</p><p>Anthony stood up with his son in his arms and walked over to his mother.</p><p>“Mother, I present to you your grandson. Heir to the Bridgerton family. ”</p><p>Violet seemed to immediately fall in love with this little boy.</p><p>"He's gorgeous… he's definitely going to crack all the young girls."</p><p>“Like his father…” Eloise added, walking over to her best friend. “But…” she said surprised to see a second child in Pen's arms.</p><p>“Pen… Did you give birth to two children?”</p><p>“Yes Eloise… to everyone's surprise…”</p><p>Violet then moved towards Penelope as well.</p><p>"My God ! Twins ! What a lovely little girl! ”</p><p>Penelope smiled and allowed her stepmother to hug her daughter.</p><p>"Have you decided on their first names?"</p><p>"Fortunately, we had decided on a female first name and a male first name ... But we are not going to follow the family tradition dear mother."</p><p>“There is no obligation to do so. It was a decision by Edmund and I ... not a real tradition. "</p><p>Penelope was relieved to hear this. Daphne and Simon had to follow this “tradition”, so she didn't want to upset Violet.</p><p>Impatient, Eloise asked, “So? Tell us !"</p><p>“I present to you, Edmund and Yseult Bridgerton.”</p><p>Violet was moved and tears of joy ran silently down her cheeks.</p><p>The babies started to cry… Instinctively, Penelope understood that they were certainly hungry.</p><p>So she asked her guests if they could leave them alone.</p><p>“Of course, do you want me to ask an employee to come and help you?”</p><p>“You don't have to, mother. I'll help Penelope. ”</p><p>Violet was not surprised by his response. His son and his daughter-in-law had a very close, very intimate and fusional relationship. In many ways, they reminded her of her and her husband. She could only wish them to experience the same love and happiness that she and her husband had known.</p><p>Eloise and Violet went to wait for Anthony in the large living room.</p><p>“Penelope is radiant.” Eloise said as she took one of the tea cups we had just brought them.</p><p>“The magic of motherhood…” Violet replied.</p><p>“Mother, when I see these two… I tell myself that marriage can be more than just a partnership.”</p><p>"What do you mean? “</p><p>“I mean I won't marry someone I don't have feelings for. Daphne married Simon whom she is madly in love but that wasn't enough to convince me… But when I look at Pen and Anthony… I find myself wanting the same thing. I want to meet someone who will treat me with the same respect and consideration. I want to fall in love with someone who will treat me like his equal like Anthony does. I just hope this man exists… otherwise you're going to have to make do with my presence for the rest of your mother life. "</p><p>“I'm happy to hear that.” Violet said taking her daughter in her arms. Eloise moaned but hugged her mother back. “When it comes to a love marriage… I think Anthony has learned the lesson from Daphne’s marriage and I'm sure Penelope can make him see reason if she doesn't.”</p><p>They drank their cups of tea in silence then Anthony joined them accompanied by Grégory.</p><p>“Greg! You've grown !"</p><p>"Mother !"</p><p>Violet took her son in her arms and observed him. He had really grown up over the past ten months. Gregory also seemed calmer and more mature. Anthony and Penelope had a good influence on him.</p><p>“Penelope is resting. The doctor ordered him to stay in bed for a few days since we are happy to have two children. " Anthony said, pouring himself a cup.</p><p>“Your hand seems to bother you” said Gregory seeing his brother massaging it.</p><p>"Penelope crushed it for me ..."</p><p>It caused laughter all over the room.</p><p>They discussed things and others as well as the organization of the next few days. Violet was, once again, surprised to observe that Gregory happily took part in the tasks necessary to maintain the Cambridge estate. He even offered to take her on a tour of the mansion. The work had just been completed (much to Penelope's delight) and her little boy seemed to know every detail and secret. Violet therefore accepted his proposal.</p><p>“Gregory, I think it's better to wait until tomorrow. Mother has been on the road with Eoise and I imagine they will want to rest tonight. "</p><p>Gregory nodded.</p><p>“Mother, Eoise, I have asked our employes to prepare two rooms for you. I'll let you relax and we'll meet again tomorrow morning for breakfast. ”</p><p>“Go and join your family.” Violet told him</p><p>This word marked him, “your family…” great god… he was the father of two beautiful little babies who were doing very well. He smiled at his mother and once the living room door closed behind him, he ran towards their bedroom.</p><p>Once inside he marveled at the sight before him… Penelope woke up and admired their twins by candlelight. He walked over to her and hugged her.</p><p>“You shouldn't be standing.”</p><p>“I know… but I wanted to rock them myself for their first night with us.”</p><p>"They are magnificent. You were wonderful. ”</p><p>She turned to him with tired eyes but a smile of happiness and love on her lips.</p><p>“Thanks to you… and sorry for your hand.” She took him and gave him a kiss on his palm.</p><p>“It’s nothing compared to the pain of giving birth to two children.”</p><p>He kissed her tenderly.</p><p>“Let's go to bed. They may wake up quickly. ”</p><p>Still dressed, Anthony went to change before joining his wife.</p><p>“I know that smile…” she said to him</p><p>"What smile?"</p><p>"Is that the one you got when you won a bet… you still haven't bet something with your brothers about my childbirth?"</p><p>He laughed… "No, I was just thinking thaht I won again."</p><p>He lay down next to her and hugged her.</p><p>“May I know what my dear husband won?”</p><p>"I beat Simon ... two kids for the price of one ..."</p><p>Penelope lifted her head and slapped Anthony gently on the shoulder.</p><p>“Anthony Bridgerton! These are our kids you're talking about… you can't make a competition out of them! "</p><p>He laughed and kissed her tenderly.</p><p>“Good night, My love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first few days after the birth of the twins were as happy as they were upsetting for Anthony and Penelope but they were slowly starting to get used to their new roles. Penelope had finally been allowed to get up  and she could  enjoy the start of the sunny days.</p><p>Penelope and Anthony had decided together to become personally involved in the education of their children and to give them all the love they need. However, tradition dictates, they surrounded themselves with the best nurses.</p><p>That day, they had planned to take Violet and Eloise around the estate. Refurbishment work was still underway in the guest wing but was due to be completed by the end of next season.</p><p>“And there, we thought to tear down the wall that separates these two rooms in order to create a relaxation area for distinguished guests.” Grégory said with great enthusiasm.</p><p>Violet listened to him intently as Eloise seemed intrigued by the joy that architecture brought in Gregory.</p><p>"Is he always like that?" She asked Penelope as they were left behind by the other three Bridgertons.</p><p>“When we moved in, it took a bit of adjustment, after all he hadn't left your mother since he was born.”</p><p>"and after ?"</p><p>Penelope stopped andproposed to Eloise to sit on one of the  decorative armchairs in the hallway.</p><p>“We took him when we met the farmers and other peasants who work for us in the field. At first he and Anthony struggled to find their places but Anthony managed to put him at ease and today you can tell Gregory really sees him as a mentor. "</p><p>“Greg was so young when our father passed away… Thanks for figuring out what he needed.”</p><p>“You don't have to thank me. This is Anthony who did the hardest part, I have the role of the sweet sister in law and that suits me perfectly. As for his new passion for architecture, it came to him as the work progressed. Our architect is from the region, a son of a notary who managed to enter one of the most prestigious schools. Grégory was intrigued by his measuring instruments and he decided to explain everything to him. Little by little, he almost became the right arm of our master builder. "</p><p>"Enough about my brother, how are you?"</p><p>Penelope looked at Eloise thoughtfully, then decided to be totally honest with her.</p><p>"I'm a little scared."</p><p>"About what ?"</p><p>"I have a daughter."</p><p>Eloise understood immediately what Penelope meant, raising a girl in their world meant teaching her good manners, denying her all higher education and above all ensuring that she found a good husband who could secure her future.</p><p>"I think Anthony would be able to lock her up for life in a convent to protect her."</p><p>Penelope laughed at Eloise's remark.</p><p>“Seriously, it's about your daughter. I'm sure her character will be at least as strong as yours. Add to that Anthony's reactions whenever a man approaches one of his sisters and the lessons he has learned from the story between Simon and Daphne ... He will do anything to protect her. He almost died for his sister then for his daughter… ”</p><p>"Sorry ?" Said Penelope surprised</p><p>"Ah, I don't feel like I was supposed to tell you this."</p><p>"You said too much, tell me."</p><p>A domestic worker came to meet them before Eloise answered her.</p><p>“Your Grace, the Duke invites you to join him and Lady Bridgerton in the parlor for tea.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lisbteh, we are on our way.”</p><p>Eloise thought she had been saved by the bell, as Benedict would say, but Penelope said to her: “You are going to tell me this whole story.”</p><p>Eloise wasn't used to hearing Penelope speak in such a serious tone. So she told her everything Benedict had told her about the duel Anthony had engaged with Simon after a ball.</p><p>She ended her story by adding, "Mother doesn't know about it and it is better to keep it that way if you don't want to be a widow."</p><p>They took the direction of the small living room and Penelope told her "The worst part is that I am not even surprised… Anthony is so impulsive!"</p><p>Eloise laughed and that's how they entered the small living room.</p><p>They all had tea together but Anthony had a bad feeling since his wife came into the room and looked at him. He got the look that said, "We're in public, so I'm going to be polite but you don't miss a thing to wait."</p><p>What had he done again? ... He had no idea and that was what worried him the most.</p><p>They all spent a pleasant afternoon and evening, they were joined by the babies and their nannies shortly after tea which had had a great effect. he was able to change his wife's mood for the better.</p><p>It must be said that their children were real little angels, they only woke up twice a night and rarely cried. Apparently, they had inherited this trait from the Featheringtons since Violet had assured them that all of her children used to cry when they were no longer in the arms of either their nannies or their parents.</p><p>“This explains their legendary discretion.” Penelope had added by rocking her son which made everyone laugh in the room.</p><p>Once their supper had been taken and after having kissed their children, Anthony and Penelope found themselves alone in their room.</p><p>Anthony waited for Penelope's maid to finish helping her undress before asking, "May I know what I did?"</p><p>“I learned something very interesting today.” Penelope replied, slipping under their blanket.</p><p>"If this is from Eloise, I have to inform you that she tends to exaggerate things." He pulled Penelope to him and kissed her on the tip of her nose.</p><p>“Don't try to distract me.” She said to him</p><p>He didn't answer but gave her the most innocent look in his outfit. She moved closer to him and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.</p><p>"Did you or did you not engage in a duel between you and Simon?"</p><p>Anthony seemed surprised "How does Eloise know about this story?"</p><p>“So it's true. Do you realize that you could have killed Simon or been killed! Not to mention it's totally illegal and stupid! "</p><p>Penelope raised her voice a little to let him know that she wasn't happy at all.</p><p>“I didn't know what else to do, I thought he had dishonored my sister and my family.”</p><p>Penelope looked at him for a few moments before saying: "I warn you, your grace, if such an idea comes to your mind again ... I will kill you myself."</p><p>“Ouch, would you dare do that to me?”</p><p>“Without one second of hesitation, you don't have the right to put your life in danger like this. Especially now that we have two children. ”</p><p>He kissed her tenderly before and said, "I promise ... but what about Simon? In this story, he's the one who almost died. "</p><p>“Who's fault?”</p><p>"Got it ... no more stupid ideas but I can't promise I won't give you good punches when necessary to protect you and my daughter."</p><p>“You are incorrigible.”</p><p>"That's why you love me, my Love."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End of part I</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>